


That Omega is Mine

by JicheolShippeo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Lee Chan | Dino, Alpha Lee Seokmin | DK, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attraction, Fluff, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JicheolShippeo/pseuds/JicheolShippeo
Summary: Being in a company dominated by Alphas,  Lee Jihoon had to pretend to be something he's not.  But for how long can he do this?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 77
Kudos: 158





	1. 1. Alpha~

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first time writing here please be good to me huhu)

_Jihoon are you sure you don't want to tell them?_ the producer nodded and sighs

_They can't know sajangnim, I don't wanna be a burden to them. And I don't want them to see me differently just cause I'm an Omega._

**IJE WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE WAKE ,WAKE WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP WAKE UP!**

The blaring sound of the alarm accompanied by a hyper Seungkwan woke jihoon up from his slumber. 

_"Bad dream again?"_ a deep voice from the top bunk across the smaller said. 

Jihoon just sighed, Wonwoo has been noticing him having this recurring dreams every night and it's now getting worse. 

The smaller closed his eyes again for a while as his roommates Wonwoo and Seungkwan starts getting ready for the day. 

The producer sighed again, _how long can I keep this from them? Will they take it badly if I tell them? Or will they judge me for pretending like one of them? It's getting harder day by day._

_"Hoon hyung, take a shower already you smell funny"_ a pouting Seungkwan told him as the vocalist was about to go out

Jihoon opened his eyes ready to retort a sassy line back to the younger when it suddenly hits him. That smell... 

Shit, he forgot his suppressants!

The smaller ran to the bathroom locking the door behind him, ignoring the confused glances and loud sniffs from the members. 

_"Yah Jihoonah you okay back there?"_ says the worried Jisoo as he knocks on the door, brows furrowed at the scent he's smelling from the smaller. 

Panic rises from Jihoon as he scrambles through his hidden pills under the locked cabinet, _shit! Shit! Shit! Why did I not get a supply for this month?!_

Jihoon felt his slick getting more and more on his undies and his scent getting stronger. _oh no, not now._ He said to himself and was in the verge of tears when he heard another knock on the door. 

_"Ji, what's happening?! I'm coming in if you don't answer me! , Ji? Yah!"_ Jihoon heard the panic voices from his members specially their leader who is about to tear the door down in any second. 

Jihoon felt himself getting woozy and he fell on the floor, feeling hot and aching all over. _This can't be happening_ , he whispered under his breath. His breathing getting deeper and faster as his heat is slowly engulfing his systems. 

" _Yah Lee Jihoon!"_ was the last thing he heard before the door was kicked open and a panicked Choi Seungcheol was seen. 

_"Ji?"_ the leader said entering the bathroom, there he witnessed the producer on the floor his wetness pooling his undies and shorts, tears in his eyes, whimpering in pain. Then he was suddenly punched by an unfamiliar very strong scent of vanilla mixed with sweat. 

The leader's nose flaring with the new scent and his instincts taking over him, not knowing how he is suddenly rock hard in his pants. He immediately moved towards the smaller taking him into his arms as the other cling onto as if his life depended on him. 

_"Alpha"_ the smaller whimpered

**Shit.** the leader thought to himself. 


	2. Hansol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please Alpha, use me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate feedbacks and support. Thank you so much. Hope you like this update hihi.

_"Jihoon, yah!_ " Cheol was back to his senses as the producer has now fainted in his arms. He immediately carried the smaller in bridal and ran while shouting to the others to call their managers. 

_"Sol! Move, move!"_ he urges the younger to move off his bed as he laid Jihoon down on the rappers shared bed. 

_"Hyung what happened?"_ still sleepy Hansol sat beside the pale producer as his leader ran out the room after telling him to make sure the smaller is breathing. 

Still confused, the younger rapper touches Jihoon's cheek which he quickly retracted as the older is too hot. _**(literally)**_ _"Hyung, you okay?"_ he gently shook Jihoon who is now sweating hard and is slowly getting back to consciousness. 

[ ]  
Jihoon never felt so hot and wet in his whole life, he woke up to someone else's room recognizing it as their leader's, he was greeted by a very concerned looking Hansol.

_Ooh, Hansol looking so hot today huh?_ He cursed himself mentally for thinking like that to his younger member. 

_Calm yourself Ji,_ he tried breathing slowly to calm himself but then there is a hand touching his face, his forehead, and neck. Hansol checking his temperature still worried as he hasn't been speaking yet. 

" _Sol I'm fine, you have to get out"_ he whispered as he remove the youngers hand trying to fight the urge to bend over infront of the young alpha beside him. 

_Stop, stop, stop. Ji he is your member. Don't forget that._

_But he really is so ~~hot~~ young and needs to go out. _

_"But hyung you're sweating very hard"_ hansol then wiped Jihoon's sweat on his neck, extremely close to his pulse where he is dangerously sensitive

_Shit! Shit, he's touching_! That's it, he cannot control it anymore. 

" _Alpha~_ " Jihoon moaned, eyes closing as his heat is at it's full peak by now, taking a hold of the young rapper's hand, he slowly moved it to his chest the younger's finger brushing against his nipple, then lowers to his abdomen and then close to his crotch. 

" _Yes alpha, I'm sweating hard and I'm really really we_ t" the vocalist said in a sultry voice as he looks at Hansol's eyes filled with lust, his heat taking over. 

Eyes suddenly darkening in shock and arousal, Hansol let out a low growl as he is engulfed by Jihoon's sweet scent. His alpha instincts telling him to **fuck the omega, bend him and fuck him hard**. 

" _Yeah? What do you want me to do then baby?_ " the rapper said slowly hovering above the smaller who is desperately pulling him for any contact. 

" _Touch me.... tou-touch me please_ " Jihoon looks aways shyly, cheeks blushing and sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. 

_"I haven't done anything baby but look at you, all sweaty and messy just for me"_ Hansol whispered as he slowly lowers his head to the olders neck, scenting him eliciting a very loud whimper from the omega. 

Hansol gives a small peck on Jihoon's neck, then licks a stripe towards the older's pulse where his scent is the strongest. _"You smell really really good, and I would love to wreck you right now hyung_ " Hansol said pressing his hard on to the omega's thigh proving what he meant

Pushing his thigh toward the Alpha's hardness, Jihoon's slowly getting impatient. " _Just fucking touch me already!"_

_"Nuh uh, that's not how a good omega should respond"_ Hansol smirked slowly detaching from the whimpering omega. 

" _No! Uhm.. please"_ Jihoon grab Hansol's sweater, while blushing shyly " _ple-please Alpha, use me"_ the vocalist said before pulling the younger into a hot messy kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next hmm? 
> 
> Waaaaaaaah don't hate me I'm new to writing.
> 
> Please please please, do comment and suggest anything. Give me ideas hehehe I hope this is enough.


	3. Dino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dino?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaah please don't kill meeee, I don't know if I'm doing this right huhu. Hope you still like it.

Dino happened to be looking for Hansol at the perfect timing. _"Sol hyung?"_ the maknae said as he make his way to the rapper and leader's shared room. 

" _Hyung, can I borrow your earphones?"_ he said as he was about to knock on the door he hear Hansol's groan. 

_Oh? Wrong timing maybe?_ Maknae thought to himself. _Maybe Hansol hyung is letting out his frustration,_ he giggles as he now notice the aroused scent coming from the room. 

_Better leave him alone_ , he shrugs and was about to leave when he heard a loud moan. 

_"Ughh! Alpha~"_

Dino became still on where he's standing, eyes wide in shock. _Was that Jihoon hyung's voice? Jjangkkaman...is he in pain?_

Without second thinking Dino whipped the door open due to being worried. And there he saw two of his hyungs. He was shocked for the nth time on that day. 

_What the?_ Mouth hanging open the maknae was stunned at the scene playing before his eyes. 

Hansol on top of a topless Jihoon, the two of them sharing a very not so friendly kiss. 

Dino blinks, then blinks again. _Can alphas do each other too?_ he thought, _maybe I should give them space_. Slowly and awkwardly, Dino took experienced back steps but unexpectedly...

_"Dino?"_

[ ]

_This is so wrong_ , Jihoon thought to himself. _But it feels so damn right_. He closes his eyes as he run his fingers through Hansol's hair who is currently licking his chest and teasing his nipples. 

" _Mmm...m-more~_ " he whispered as he push the rapper's head to go lower. He heard the younger chuckle followed by his pants being unzipped

He glanced towards the door after hearing something and he is suprised to see their maknae watching them get on. 

_**Ooh.. Alpha**_ , his instincts told him. 

_"Dino?"_ the smaller called making Dino flustered and Hansol look towards the other's direction. 

" _Oh. Uhm, mianhe hyungs, I-i will go now"_ Dino said awkwardly and was about to leave when Jihoon sat up.

_"You can join us"_ he suggested, Dino felt his pants get tight and his length throb at what his hyung said. 

_"M-mwo?"_ maknae said wide eyed. 

Jihoon smirked then gestures Dino to come using his index finger as he proceed to give Hansol neck kisses. 

He whispered to Hansol, _"Come on Alpha, stop making me wait"_ then pulls the rapper's sweater off and starts working his pants using his left hand while his right hand pulls the maknae's belt loop to make him come closer. 

Still confused Dino was dragged towards the two and was met by Jihoon's hungry lips as soon as he is close enough. His alpha instincts starting to take in as he got a huge whiff of the omega's aroused scent. 

_This omega wants him_ , both alphas thought 

Hansol took over in pulling his own pants and boxers off, and proceeds to kissing the exposed back of the omega. 

The alpha pressed his rock hard length at Jihoon who moaned at the sensation. 

Jihoon feels so good, and so perfect. It almost _**feels like he is being loved**_ , _**or being made love to**_. He urges Dino to take off his clothes as he faced his other alpha and took a hold of Hansol's impressive length, he really is American he thought 

Jihoon gave Hansol's cock long slow strokes as he look at the alpha's unfocused eyes. " _Want this Alpha, want you_ " he whispered. 

Hansol kissed Jihoon at that and laid the omega down, hands already moving down towards the older's perky ass. 

Jihoon already impatient wrapped his legs on Hansol's waist urging the Alpha to continue. Unable to think straight all he can let out are needy mewls and moans. 

_"Prep him first hyung"_ Dino said now completely naked holding a condom in his hand. 

_"No!"_ the omega shook his head vigorously, _I_ _can take it_ he thinks, _"Please, I'm too wet already"_ he pleaded. The need feels almost too painful for the omega and if he doesn't get fucked anytime now he will probably die. Atleast that's what he feels. 

The alpha above him not needing to be told twice took the condom from the other alpha and quickly unwrap and roll it into his hard length already leaking precum

Dino moved towards Jihoon's head and wiped the omegas sweat, brushing his hair up. " _It's okay hyung we got you_ " he assures his hyung, giving him soft kisses on his lips and neck, scenting him from time to time

" _Relax_ " was the last warning Jihoon heard before he felt the mix of pain and pleasure from the Alpha's intrusion. 

" _Ahh!"_ the omega whimpered loudly at the new sensation he's feeling. Hansol didn't waste any second thrusting deeper and deeper after getting used to the omega's feeling around him.

_**It's painful, yet it feels like heaven**_. Hansol really is not kidding on possessing such a proud dick. 

Jihoon faced the maknae and kissed him hungrily muffling the sounds he's letting out due to the other alpha, he used his free hand to roam the maknae's well built chest, without pulling off from the kiss

Hansol wanting a different angle placed the omega's legs on his shoulder making him moan louder from how deeper this position gives 

The producer let out a high pitched whimper due to Hansol's advances making him bite the maknae's lower lip. 

" _Aah! Fuck, so good! So good!"_ Jihoon chanted repeatedly from the pleasure he's receiving, throwing his head back eyes closed he reached for Dino's length and strokes it the same pace as Hansol's thrust. 

Jihoon's other hand reached to his own length trying to get himself off but Hansol removed his hand and placed it on the alpha's nape

The omega let out complaints craving for his release, _"No you're getting off just with this"_ Hansol said, voice an octave lower as he continue to fuck the omega with deep and hard thrusts

Dino gripped Jihoon's hair tightly to the point he could feel his roots being pulled, groaning the maknae is nearing his limit from his hyung's skillfull hand ~~(pianist hands)~~ and from watching his two hyungs get on together. 

" _C-close_ " Jihoon whispered hand not stopping from stroking his maknae's dick and hips desperately meeting Hansol's thrusts. 

_"Yeah? Come for me baby, come for your alphas"_ Hansol said gripping the omegas hips tight and hardening his thrust making sure to hit Jihoon's spot everytime. 

" _Alpha...alpha.. Ahh! Alpha!"_ Jihoon moaned loudly as he reached his climax letting out thick spurts of his release on his stomach and Hansol's chest, at the same time as Dino's cum splattering on his face. 

Dino groaned riding his climax and ends up laying down on the floor beside the bed, breathing heavily. 

Jihoon closing his eyes felt worn out after the happening, hands falling to his sides as he let Hansol continue fucking him till he reach his release. 

He lets out whimpers due to overstimulation as the alpha above him finally reaches his peak, pulling out from the omega's hole and releasing his cum into the condom. 

Breathing heavily Hansol sat on the bed after disposing the condom used, he looks at Dino laying down on the floor smiling to himself. He chuckled then faced the omega beside him looking like a mess, hair in all different directions, mouth drooling as he breathes open mouthed and tears in his eyes. 

**Shit, what have we done?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun, the smut has arrived hahahaha sorry for the errors or if this is not good enough, this is the first ever smut I've written.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I would like to know what you think about this chapter meoow.


	4. Jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You really are an omega huh? Don't worry I'll make sure to keep you safe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this work of mineeee.

_"Hyung, ji-jihoon hyung is uhm... "_

_"Jinja mianhaeeee"_ Dino and Hansol came running looking scared and worried. 

Hearing this Seungcheol who is currently talking to their manager run to the room where Jihoon is in, followed by their omega manager and a serious looking Jeonghan. 

The two maknaes also followed them, arriving in front of the room where the manager is currently checking Jihoon, the maknaes are faced with their elder alphas. 

_"What the hell happened?"_ their leader asked obviously trying to calm himself infront of the young alphas. 

_"Uhm.. We, we did it with Jihoon hyung. I'm really sorry hyung, we couldn't control ourselves"_ Hansol answered eyes shaking. 

_"B-but it was Jihoon hyung who called us!"_ Dino blurted out. 

_"And you fucking took advantage of him?!"_ Jeonghan furiously shouted as he gripped both maknaes neck slamming them on the wall. 

Both Hansol and Dino where shocked on the way their Angel hyung reacted. Struggling to push off the older alpha, Seungcheol immediately intervened getting in the middle and pushing Jeonghan off the two. 

The two maknaes are coughing while touching their necks when the manager came out of the room. 

_"You all should calm down if you don't want Jihoon to hear and smell you guys wolfing out."_ manager said, making Jeonghan relax a little but still killing the younger with his glance

_"He is okay, his heat died down for now thanks to this two kids' help"_

_"Assa! See?"_ Dino happily said earning him an elbow to his ribs from Jeonghan

_"What should we do now noona?"_ Jeonghan asked

_"First you all should have a meeting about this. Jihoon has been keeping this secret for long and this is his greatest fear that happened. So you all should try to not make this a big deal. Let him open up voluntarily, and give him time to be comfortable being himself around you guys. Also his second wave of heat will come in a few hours so once he wake up make sure to hydrate him and make him eat, and if he needs help again... Well go on, but he really should want it okay? Don't force him. I will go and get him meds and anything he will need for his heat."_ the manager explained 

_"Thank you so much noona, but how about our incoming concert?"_ Seungcheol asked

_"Well you will have to talk to the President regarding that. Don't forget to clean him and change his clothes, bye"_ the omega manager said then left, the four alphas bowed to her goodbye.

_"So who will clean Hoonie hyung?"_ Dino said with a hopeful grin on his face, eyebrows wiggling suggestively 

_"Me"_ Jeonghan said already on his way in to the room 

_"Well let's go and eat then before we have a meeting"_ their leader said putting his arms on the shoulder of Hansol and a pouting Dino leading them away from the room. 

[ ]

  
Jeonghan entered the room and felt his heart ache at how wrecked and messy Jihoon looks. _How can he look so cute and seductive at the same time?_ , he thought 

He quickly move to get basin with warm water and towel and clean clothes for Jihoon. Moving closer to the younger he can't help but smile at how peaceful the omega look while sleeping, _maybe he really did felt good huh?_

He slowly removed the blanket covering the younger and revealed the nakedness of Jihoon. Jeonghan unconsciously licked his lips and gulped as he see Jihoon's milky white skin and how chunky his thigh looks. 

_No Jeonghan you have to focus,_ heaving a sigh he starts wiping the omega's body gently, making sure too clean every inch of the ~~yummy~~ body of the younger. 

After cleaning and drying Jihoon he carefully put on clean clothes to the smaller. 

Finished and satisfied to his work Jeonghan brushed Jihoon's hair away from his face, he smiled 

_"You really are an omega huh? Don't worry I'll make sure to keep you safe"_ the alpha whispered then placed a gentle kiss on Jihoon's forehead. 

[ ]

  
_"Let's start"_ Seungcheol said upon Jeonghan's arrival in the living room, all members gathered except Jihoon. 

_"So as you all know Jihoon happened to be an omega, which none of us knew"_ the leader started

_"I do"_ Junhui blatantly said earning him confused looks from his members

" _And you didn't told us?"_ says Boo

_"Why would I? It's not my fault your noses are like blind or something"_ the Chinese answered casually eating his chips

Nodding the leader continued " _Okay, that means there are now changes needed in order to make Jihoon feel safe and comfortable here, being the only omega among twelve alphas"_

_"Hyung must be scared"_ Boo said while pouting

_"He is, and that is why we have to make sure not to ask him or talk to him about it. Let's let him open up until he's ready and comfortable"_ Cheol said in which everyone agreed

_"So are we supposed to be soft and gentle around him now?"_ Mingyu asked

_"Yes"_ Jeonghan said, _"He's not an alpha like us, he's an omega and that means no more sudden wrestling or playing around him"_

_"Any questions?"_ Cheol said

_"How about our concert hyung?"_ Seokmin asks 

_"Well I received a call from the president earlier and he told me that we will still continue practice and preparations with Jihoon"_ answered by the leader

_"What? He knows Ji is not feeling well right?"_ Hoshi asked as he sip on his tiger mug

_"Yeah, of course I emphasized that but he said he doesn't care cause it's Jihoon's fault anyway, so we'll continue no matter what"_ Cheol sighed 

_"Can he do it though?"_ Minghao asked worriedly 

_**"I can"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys want for the next chapteeer meoow


	5. Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Noooo... My cola"

Jihoon woke up feeling hungry, thirsty, tired and horny all at the same time. He slowly sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning. _What happened?_ he thought 

Lifting the blanket off his body he was confused to see himself wearing a sweater far too big to be his. Checking and smelling the sweater, _oh this is Jeonghan hyung's why am I wearing this?_

_It smells so good._ Jihoon smiled,smelling and wiping the sweater to his cheeks. Curiously he lift the sweater to see if he's wearing anything lower, he sighed relieved to see he is atleast wearing a boxer even though it's not his boxer. 

_D-did Jeonghan hyung changed my clothes?_ ,blushing to the thought the omega touched his cheeks and bit his lower lip. _You are so embarrassing Lee Jihoon_

Deciding he needs to eat something Jihoon stood up wobbly, slowly getting out of the room. 

" _How about our concert hyung?_ " he heard Seokmin asked, making Jihoon hide and listen in to his members

_What are they talking about?_

_"Well I received a call from the president earlier and he told me that we will still continue practice and preparations with Jihoon"_ Jihoon sighed hearing this

_"What? He knows Ji is not feeling well right?"_ Hoshi said making Jihoon's heart beat fast, _they're worried about me?_

" _Yeah, of course I emphasized that but he said he doesn't care cause it's Jihoon's fault anyway, so we'll continue no matter what"_ he heard Cheol sigh, the producer pouts _I'm causing trouble already_

_"Can he do it though?"_ Minghao asked and this is where Jihoon decided to step out

_"I can"_ he said shyly, looking down to avoid the other members eyes, fingers playing with the cuffs of the sweater 

[ ]

  
All the alphas are startled by Jihoon's sudden appearance. Everyone suddenly looking at his direction. 

The maknaes Hansol, Chan and Seungkwan sitting beside each other are all wide eyed blinking repeatedly waiting for the hyungs to speak up. Jun that is currently standing behind the sofa didn't hide the smirk as he looks at their omega who just woke up _those thighs,_ he thought 

Jeonghan is looking worried at Jihoon who is shyly standing in front of them beside him is Jisoo and Seokmin who are looking at each of the members back and forth, Hoshi who can't stand the quietness anymore clears throat loudly breaking the trance of the stunned members

Seungcheol decided to speak up, _"You sure?"_

" _Y-yeah_ " the omega said then clears his throat trying to regain composure and looks at his members, _"I'm okay, and I'm not that weak. You don't need to baby me"_ he said blankly then walks to the kitchen leaving all members confuse

[ ]

  
_"So, what now?"_ Dino said after Jihoon had left to the kitchen 

_"Everyone get ready because we have practice in a few_ " Wonwoo said standing up then proceeds to his room

With that the members were scattered getting ready for their practice, _"Is he even aware how cute he looks on my sweater?"_ Jeonghan said lowly smiling to himself 

_"Yeah he's cute, and he looks like wearing nothing other than your sweater"_ Jisoo jokingly said, because Jeonghan's sweater reached Jihoon's mid thigh and the rest of his lower legs exposed 

[ ]

  
The hungry omega looks around the kitchen to eat something and decided to just eat cereal together with coke. 

_"You're seriously not eating just that right?"_ comes a deep voice almost startling Jihoon

Jihoon looks at Wonwoo and just shrugs, _"This is the easiest to make"_

_"Tsk, we have practice later and you need energy for that"_ Wonwoo said then placed a plate of food he saved for Jihoon earlier and a glass of water, not forgetting to take the cereal and cola away from the smaller. 

_"Noooo... My cola"_ Jihoon pouted trying to reach out for his cola

_"Finish that first then maybe I'll let you drink some later cutie"_ the rapper said ruffling the smaller's hair then left while drinking Jihoon's cola

Jihoon blushed at that, _c-cutie?_ Looking at the food prepared for him, _no one has ever done this for me before_. He smiles then starts eating.

  
_**"Hyung... "** _


	6. Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Care to join me in the shower?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smut ahead, just a mild one tho. Enjoy hehehehehe

_"Hyung..."_ the giant called the omega as he went to the kitchen and drinks water. 

_"Yeah?"_ Jihoon answered looking at the taller and immediately regretting his decision, choking on his saliva seeing the rapper topless only on his boxers. 

Mingyu quickly moved to tap the older's back worriedly, _"You okay hyung?"_

Coughing Jihoon feels his cheeks heating with the taller's exposed torso close to him. 

_What is this giant doing? Does he think he have the right to catwalk in here topless?_

Drinking up to recover Jihoon shrugged Mingyu's hand off his back. " _What do you want?"_ he said trying to sound unfazed to the younger

Mingyu chuckled then sits beside the smaller, _"Don't act like you did not almost died seeing me like this"_ he said proudly

_I always see him like that, what so different to day?_

Glaring at the younger despite his currently blushed cheeks, _"Will you stop. What is it that you want?"_ finishing his food

_"Care to join me in the shower?"_

" _The fuck?!_ " Jihoon said looking at the younger his cheeks impossibly redder now 

  
  
_Did he just said that? This kid will be the death of me_

Jihoon heard the younger chuckle sexily at his reaction, he held on his chest feeling his heart crazily beating. 

Standing up Mingyu walked around the older making sure to graze his fingers on Jihoon's back jokingly. He gazed at the blushing omega and said " _I'll be waiting"_ before leaving with a smirk

[ ]

  
Standing outside the bathroom Jihoon is contemplating whether to go in or not. _Aish, why am I considering his suggestion?_

_**Because you wanna see him body, his omega self said** _

_**You wanna touch his body** _

_**You want him to touch your body** _

Biting his lower lip Jihoon shaked the thought off. _No, I shouldn't..._

He was about to leave when his heat decided this is the right time and he is suddenly leaking wet again. _Oh shit,_ he thought. Head being clouded by arousal Jihoon's heat took over and he found himself getting inside the bathroom

[ ]

  
Mingyu is currently showering when he suddenly heard the bathroom door opening, he smirked. _Hyung really joined me huh_

Acting natural he waits for the smaller to get under the shower with him. In a few a wide eyed and lip biting Jihoon appears. " _c-can I come in?"_

_"Come here you"_ the alpha said pulling Jihoon with him, trying not to look obvious that he's eyes are currently exploring the body of his hyung

Now both wet Jihoon suddenly spoke up " _Are you just gonna look at me or what?"_

Getting caught off guard the taller looked down at Jihoon who is looking at him expectantly. _"W-what?_ "

_"Soap me up"_ the smaller smiled innocently handing the taller soap before turning around

Mingyu blinked at the soap in his hand, _Is he testing me?_ Looking at the perky ass infront of him Mingyu started soaping Jihoon's body

Hands moving to lather the omega's ass Mingyu gives it a light squeeze, then after some time having courage began squeezing and spreading both cheeks hard eliciting a startled moan from the smaller. 

Moving his hands towards Jihoon's chest Mingyu to decided to play with the omega's nipples before moving his hand close to the crotch then stilling his hands. 

" _W-why did you stop?"_ the omega blurted out

" _Well should I continue?"_ the alpha whispered on the smaller's ear pressing his erection in between Jihoon's ass cheeks. 

Arching his back to feel more of the alpha's length Jihoon says " _Yes! please, touch me more alpha"_

Taking a hold of the omega's cock already leaking precum, Mingyu starts moving his hand in a steady pace, while giving licks and kisses on Jihoon's neck and ears

_"Ughh~"_ tilting his neck to give more access to the younger Jihoon keeps letting out soft mewls while moving his hips to rub against the alpha's length

Mingyu turned Jihoon around to face him and cups the older's face making him look at the alpha 

Jihoon's hazy eyes looks at the younger " _please, it hurts_ " he urges

Mingyu nods understandably then gives a soft peck on the smaller's lips _"You're so cute hyung"_

Taking a hold of both their cocks together on the alpha's large hand he started stroking both of their length to release while peppering the omega with reassurance and soft kisses all over his face

[ ]

  
Jihoon feels tired but contented at the same time, his heart feels so light by how the young alpha treated him. 

Eyes closed while the younger washes their bodies Jihoon can't help but remember how soft Mingyu's lips are contrary to his incredibly huge cock. 

" _You okay baby?"_ snapping out of his trance Jihoon opened his eyes to Mingyu who is now wrapping him in a towel and placing a smaller one on his head

_"I'm not a baby"_ the omega pouts 

_"You are my baby though"_ Mingyu said while chuckling before pinching Jihoon's cheeks and leaving the omega alone

Blinking at the open door Jihoon smiled contently. _Pabo Mingyu, making my heart flutter, Aish! I really should get ready._


	7. Hoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We don't have anything to talk about"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhuuhu sorry for the repeated end noteees. Idk what's wrong with my acc, it keeps posting the same end note. Thankyou for reading though. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think

Jihoon is the last one to get on their van leaving him with a seat beside Hoshi who is hyperactively talking with Seokmin. The moment Soonyoung saw the smaller his mood suddenly changed and he swapped seats with a confused Seokmin. 

Glancing at the co leader's direction Jihoon took the seat beside Seokmin. _What wrong with Hoshi?_ he thought

After making sure all members are complete their two vans head to their company. 

The van where Jihoon is in contains Seungcheol sitting up front, Seokmin, Hoshi, China line and Dino who is sleeping on Jun's shoulder and in no time they arrived and proceeded inside their practice room.

Seungcheol called the members attention and asked them to gather for some briefing before they start practice.

Members sat on the floor infront of the leader and Jihoon quickly sat beside Hoshi wanting to talk to him. 

_"So we'll start with warm up led by Hoshi, then proceed to the rehearsal of our whole show. Also the bathrooms are all under construction"_ the leader started looking at Hoshi for any follow up reminder

_"Want me to lead the warm up with you?"_ the omega whispered 

Hoshi stood up then glanced coldly at the omega immediately looking away then proceeds to stand with Seungcheol up front. 

_"Well just wanna remind you guys that we'll have 10minutes break in between the rehearsal but no slacking off cause I will watch you guys closely with my tigers eyes"_ Hoshi joked at the members

Jihoon pouts, _Why is he ignoring me?_ He sighs and prepares for warm up as the other members do so. 

[ ]

  
 _"Okay, 1,2,3,4 and 5,6,7,8"_ Hoshi leads the members for the choreography of Rock

He looks at the omega on the mirror while continuing the count for the members, Jihoon is already sweaty and his white shirt almost soaked. Shaking his head he faced the members that are still dancing. 

" _Energyyy! This only our fourth song we can't show our exhaustion here yet"_ he reminded the members

_"Hwaiting!"_ Seokmin enthusiasticly shouted earning yes and fightings from the other members

_**You take me to the top and, Straight down like a gyro drop** _,their fourth song ended members now breathing hard, exhaustion evident

" _Mingyu try not to extend much while dancing, Seungkwan though widen your moves especially when your positioned at the back and Jihoon what's happening to you, you seem tired and lifeless midway through the song just go home if you you're not okay yet, the rest of you great job. Take ten"_ Hoshi said then the exhausted members immediately make use of their break while others fell on the floor laying down to rest

" _Yah Soonyoung"_ the omega approached Hoshi as he is practicing the moves for his solo.

Hoshi ignored the smaller and continued practicing making the omega pout. 

" _Kwon Soonyoung!"_ the omega called again louder this time some members curiously glancing their way

_"Talk to me you pabo!_ " Jihoon is already about to cry as he waits for Hoshi 

Hoshi stopped practicing and held an eye contact with the smaller through the mirror. 

_"We don't have anything to talk about_ " the dancer coldly said before continuing his practice 

Surprised at how his closest friend responded to him, Jihoon blinked repeatedly and his tears now started falling. _Why am I making myself look like an idiot?_ he thought then ran out of the practice room. 

[ ]

  
Seungcheol came back to the practice room from the convenient store along with Jisoo and Seokmin. 

_"Kids grab your drinks"_ he said as entered expecting that the room is noisy and maybe some of them are playing around. 

He was surprised that the atmosphere is somewhat different, hyper members such as Seungkwan, Hoshi, Dino and Mingyu are away from each other and are playing with their phones. Some members are asleep while some are practicing quietly. 

_Where's Jihoon?_ he thought looking around the room as he put down the drinks and snacks for the members. The omega really is not here. 

_"Jeonghan-ah, where's Ji?_ " he asked Jeonghan, which the alpha responded by pointing at Hoshi's direction using his lips.

Brows furrowing the leader looked at the somewhat dark aura tiger and he decided to go out and look for Jihoon

[ ]

  
_Tsk. What is there to talk about anyway?_

_He's the one who broke our promise._

_No secrets, and yet he--_

Hoshi slipped falling on his bottom as he missed a step. Sighing he brushed his hair up ,his sweat dripping on the floor. 

" _You okay hyung?_ " Seokmin sat beside him and handed him bottled water.

_"Mmm._ " he responded then drinks the whole bottle in one go, still feeling thirsty

_"Had a fight with Hoon hyung?_ " Seokmin asked

_"Nah. Where is he by the way, we'll continue practice soon"_ the older answered

_"He went out, Cheol hyung is looking for him a while ago"_

Hoshi looked at his wrist watch and decided to wait for the two to come back. 

After a few more minutes Jisoo spoke up _"Cheol and Uji should be back by now don't you guys think"_

Hoshi stood up and looks at the concerned members, worry starting to build on his chest

_"I'm sure they're safe, Cheol hyung is there"_ Seungkwan said trying to calm his members 

_"Why don't we go follow them so we can continue practice?"_ Myungho said already on his way out of the room

_"Wait"_ Jeonghan said as he answered his phone call

_"M-mwo?"_

_"I can't find him"_ Cheol said from the other line, breathing heavily 

_**"I can't find Jihoon"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just ignore the other end note huhuhu if anyone knows how to remove that please tell me, I tried everything I can hahhahaha.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter and tell me more suggestions meow


	8. Jun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I'd love some competition" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go everyone hehehehe thank you so much for the support and your feedbacks you guys make me want to keep updating this story.

_"Oh my God!"_ Seungkwan exclaimed after hearing what Jeonghan said then looks at Hoshi's direction. _Where is that Hyung?_

Hoshi quickly ran out of the studio in search for their omega. _Aish that pabo smallbean._.. he thought

_"Every one look for Jihoon all over the company me and Jeonghan will go to the control room to see if he is caught on the cctv"_ Jisoo said, which is immediately obliged by the members 

_Just where exactly is that kid?_ Seungcheol who is now breathing heavily has been looking for the omega for half an hour already

_Please be safe... Ji_

[ ]

  
_"Help!"_ Jihoon shouted as he keep banging hard on the door, his hands already red and bruised 

The omega slumped on the floor curling on himself he keeps crying for help, voice already hoarse from all the shouting, he is so tired and he's body feels hot again

_"Anybody, p-please. It hurts... "_ he whimpers

_Why am I so stupid?_ he thought to himself remember how he got to the situation 

...

  
Running towards the farthest bathroom the weeping omega didn't notice the signage on the door. Slamming the door close, he keeps on crying until he's tired and drained

After fixing himself Jihoon tried opening the door, _Huh? Why won't it open? Am I that weak?_

He keeps pulling, pushing, sliding anything he can do to open the door, but it won't budge

And then he remembered Seungcheol's reminder earlier which he totally ignored. 

_Also the bathrooms are all under construction._

_Bathrooms are all under construction_

_Under construction_

**_Shit, I'm in trouble_ **

  
....  
And that's how he ended up in the dark and smelly bathroom. 

" _I'm such an idiot_ ", he mutters to himself 

" _I didn't even brought my phone"_

_"I'm so tired, and I feel so hot"_

Standing up Jihoon tried slamming his fists to the hard door hoping to open it or atleast someone to hear him. 

_"Heeeeeelp!"_

_"Pleaseeee, I feel weird!"_

_"I... I'm so scared"_ he cried

_"Ji?"_ the omega heard from the other side of the door

[ ]

  
_"Anyone seen him?"_ came a stressed looking Hoshi as some members are gathered at the studio again after an hour of searching 

Most members shaking their head together with a close to tears Seungkwan 

_"What if someone got him!?_ " said Seungkwan

_"Or if he's hurt?"_ Seokmin exclaimed 

_"What if Jihoon hyung fainted!?"_ Dino dramatically shouted

_"Shut the fuck up!"_ Hoshi said then runs outside again to search for Jihoon

_"Are we not searching for him anymore? Shall we call the cops?"_ Minghao asked

_"No, Seungcheol just texted me. I think he found Jihoon"_ Jisoo said

[ ]

  
Jun is still out searching for Jihoon together with Hoshi and Seungcheol who he hasn't seen since he first left the studio

_Those two are really persistent,,,_ he thought then chuckled 

_Years being together really brought them closer_

He looked around at the strange looking part of the company, _this is the first time I've been here._ As he was about to go turn the corner he heard someone talking he hid and listened in

_"Cheol!"_ then came a crying weak voice, _That's Jihoon..._

_"Are you okay? Baby, does anything hurt?"_ said a very worried Seungcheol, _Yeah of course it has to be Seungcheol_ Jun tsked at this. _Just because Ji is an omega they are all suddenly so soft to him_ , he thought

_I should have moved faster to get him right before they knew that he is omega..._

_Now all those thirsty alphas wanted to get their hands on him_

_Well, I'd love some competition_

He decided to just go back the studio when he came face to face with a stunned sad looking Soonyoung. 

_"Yah, you okay?"_ Jun said tapping the younger's shoulder

_"Oh? y-yeah, I'm fine... guess he's been found"_ Hoshi said then acts as if he doesn't care as he followed Jun to the practice room to inform the others

Jun smirked as he heard what the younger said, _Your eyes says the opposite Hoshiyah..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep on giving your suggestions and feedback. They make me melt and want to keep updating more hahahahahaha meow
> 
> Please ignore the other end note again huhuhu


	9. Seungcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am always here for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and support my heart is fluttering while readung each of theeem. Huhu I'm just a newbie writer but still thank you, I hope you all continue reading my story

_"Heeeeeelp!"_

_"Pleaseeee, I feel weird!"_

_"I... I'm so scared"_

Seungcheol's head immediately snapped towards the voice's direction. _Ji?_

He ran towards the farthest door at the corner. _"Ji?"_ he said

_"Ji are you in here?"_ he knocked at the door 

_"W-who's out there?"_ came the omega's scared voice

_"It's me, Ji. Seungcheol"_

_"Cheol?, please help me out. My body feels weird again. I'm so scared! Pleaseee"_ Jihoon pleaded exhaustion evident to his voice

_"Hey, Jihoon listen to me. Calm down okay? Breathe slowly. In and out baby, in and out"_ Seungcheol instructed then looks around the door testing to open it, _It really won't budge..._

_"Ji? Baby you listening? Move away from the door okay? I'm going to kick it open"_ the alpha said earning an afraid _don't hurt yourself_ from the omega

After making sure the omega is in a safe distance from the door Seungcheol start kicking the door open, it's in his fifth kick when the door finally opened. 

The alpha blinked at the dark room before the omega jumped at him hugging the taller. _"Cheol!"_

_"Are you okay? Baby, does anything hurt?"_ Cheol checked as he hugged the smaller tight, relief evident to the way the alpha hug him

Jihoon shaked his head burying his face on the alpha's chest, he takes deep breaths. The familiar scent of his alpha... _I'm safe now_ , he thought

_"What happened to you? We were all so worried baby"_ Seungcheol asked

The smaller looked up at Cheol who gave him a reassuring smile, _"It was just... m-me being an idiot"_ he deadpanned 

With that Cheol can't help but chuckle at how cute the omega is. _"Can you go back to practice? You sure you're okay?"_

_"Actually I... I want to go home"_

_"Well then let's go to the others, I'm sure they're all worried"_ Seungcheol said then held the smaller's hand intertwining their fingers as he lead the way

Looking at the alpha's hand holding his securely, Jihoon smiled at this... _Thank you hyung_

  
[ ]

  
All the alphas in the room immediately looked at the door when Jihoon and Seungcheol came in hand in hand

Seungcheol saw how the members reacted upon their arrival, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Seokmin and the three maknaes Seungkwan, Hansol and Dino immediately went to check up on Jihoon bombarding him with questions.

On the other hand Hoshi looked kind of mad? Cheol followed the direction where Hoshi is looking and he is practically glaring on their joint hands. Jun is just playing on his phone not even moving an inch even though Minghao already told him to go at the omega like the others. Wonwoo is nowhere to be found and Mingyu had just seen them and runs towards the omega. 

_"Thank God you are safe hyung"_ Mingyu said enveloping the omega to a tight hug, causing Seungcheol to let go of the others hand

_"We were so worried hyung"_ Kwannie said then joins the hug followed by Hansol, Dino and Minghao

_"Yah, Kids you're suffocating him"_ Jisoo said smiling at Jihoon, obviously happy to see him

The others let go of Jihoon after Jisoo's reminder. 

_"Are you okay though?"_ Jeonghan said worriedly looking at the omega

_"Y-yes hyung, thank God Cheol found me"_ Jihoon said

And with that they heard a tsk and snort coming from somewhere in the room. 

_"Can you join the practice hyung?"_ Seokmin asked 

_"n-no, I'm sorry... I know I already caused delay to the practice but can I, can I go home? "_ Jihoon said head hanging low hiding his face from being too embarrassed and wanting to not be even more wet than he already is. 

_Why does their faces of concerned make me wet?,_ he thought 

Hoshi laughed after hearing that _"Why are you still here anyway?"_ he said from afar, _"I told you to go home if you still can't move"_

_"Soonyoung"_ Jisoo said using his warning tone

_"What? We can practice without him. It's not like he's much of a loss anyway"_ Hoshi said words leaving bitter taste to his mouth. 

_That pabo, why won't he just rest!? Does he even know how painful it is to see him like that?_ , Soonyoung thought to himself

_"Yah Kwon Soonyoung"_ Seungcheol said angrily and was about to charge to the younger but Jihoon immediately grabbed his arm

" _No! P-please don't do this... I'll go, I can go on my own. You guys continue practice, he's right, I won't be able to work if I'm like this"_ Jihoon said looking at the others teary eyed

_"I'm coming home with you"_ Seungcheol said

Jihoon immediately shook his head, _"I'm not a baby paboyah, go on and continue practice. Jisoo hyung take lead of vocal team for me."_

Jihoon quickly took his things and went out. 

Everyone was stunned at what happened, looking at how frosty the atmosphere is Seokmin spoke up.

_"Okay, everyone let's practice. Uhm so we can go home to Hoonie hyung!"_ he said smiling brightly to lighten the mood

[ ]

  
Jihoon tears keeps falling as he go out of the studio. 

_Pabo Jihoon, stop crying why am I so sensitive?_

He sniffs and wipes his tears as he walk aimlessly and bumped into someone, _aish why am I so clumpsy._

_"Hey, you alright?"_ Jihoon looked up at the person who he bumped to, it's Wonwoo

_"n-nae, go back now they're about to start"_ the omega said

Wonwoo hummed then wiped Jihoon's tears, _"Stop crying then. Here"_ he said then hands Jihoon a black plastic then walks back to the studio

Jihoon looked back at Wonwoo then at the plastic bag in his hand, he opened it and found some painkillers, different candies and cola with a note

_**"I am always here for you"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theree hehehehe what do you think will happen to Jihoon alone in their house? Hmmm
> 
> Anywayyys thank youuu thank youu, Comments and suggestions are welcomeee meoww
> 
> Just ignore the other end note agaiiin hehehe


	10. Jisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we all just go back to normal?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for appreciating my work everyoneeee.

Jihoon arrived at their house safely by their van, after thanking the driver he went in the house. 

Sighing Jihoon eyes pooled with tears as he took a sniff of the house it smells like his members, his alpha members, his alphas

_Why am I so miserable?_

_I should've just been an alpha_

_Or atleast hid my secret better.._

He went directly to his room locking the door behind and throwing his things on his bed

_It feels so hot_... Jihoon stripped off his clothes then gets inside the bathroom. _Maybe a cold shower will help._

[ ]

  
The alphas are already on their last performance for rehearsal. All of them are sweaty and extremely tired but most of them are thinking about giving their best. 

After the song ended most of the members laid down on the floor breathing heavily, some are drinking water and wiping sweat. 

Mingyu took off his shirt and wipes his body _"Are we done for today?"_ he started 

_"Yes. We're free tomorrow"_ Cheol answered already done changing his clothes now drying his hair with a towel

Yes and happy yells are heard from the members at what Cheol said. 

_"Finish fixing yourselves and head to the van"_ Seungcheol said leaving the studio together with Jeonghan and Dino

Most of the members followed the others after gathering their things leaving Hoshi, Jun, Jisoo and Wonwoo

_"Can I talk to you guys about something?"_ Jisoo said to the remaining members

The three looked at his direction, _"Ofcourse hyung"_ Jun said

" _I noticed how you three changed, your treatment to Jihoon I mean"_ Jisoo started

" _Yes, I'm in no position to dictate what you guys should feel, but I know you all care for him. Jihoon is new to this, it's the first time he ever became himself infront of all of us. The first time he lost his front, his naggy and grumpy self. I also know we're all shocked knowing he's an omega, after years of knowing him, but can we atleast help him? Especially you Soonyoung. You two have known each other for too long, why are you suddenly like that to him? Don't you think you two should talk this out? We don't want to lose him don't we?"_

The three nod at what their hyung said

_"I know it's so tempting, to hold him, touch him and make love to him. But let's not confuse him, let's not confuse ourselves"_ Jisoo said sincerely 

"Thank you hyung" the other alphas said and they all went to the van, to go home to their omega while thinking what to do next. 

[ ]

  
Jihoon's ears perked up hearing their main door open he immediately ran to see his members

_"h-hi, can I talk to you alphas?"_ he shyly said looking at his socked feet to avoid looking at his members reaction 

_"Ofcourse hyung!"_ Seungkwan excitedly said

_"Everyone, to the living room"_ Seokmin exclaimed leading the omega to sit in the middle of the room

After everyone has settled Jihoon started to speak. 

[ ]

  
Jisoo almost cursed at the omega who welcomed them excitedly, _was that my hoodie?_ he thought 

Jihoon asked them for a word , wearing Jisoo's Hoodie and seemingly Hoshi's pajamas

_"Uhm... So, first of all I wanna say sorry to all of you. For keeping this a secret and for being all crazy these days. It's my heat getting over my sanity."_ Jihoon started looking at the members consciously 

_"When I'm in heat, my body feels weird, one second I feel hungry, then suddenly I'm all too sensitive, clingy, horny and sometimes I'm extremely horny. And I don't want you guys to get weirded out by it that's why I decided to keep it from you all"_

_"Well it's new for all of us hyung, but I assure you no one is weirded out"_ Minghao said in which the members nodded 

_"We're all sorry too for acting like unusual around you"_ Jisoo said softly Jihoon smiled at him

_"I wanna know what's your plan hyung"_ Mingyu said

_"I-it's up to you all, I can continue my pills if you would all want that. Or you could just deal with me being like this for your entire lives"_ the omega answered

_"No, you're stopping your pills"_ Jeonghan said

_"Yes hyung, we'll take care of you"_ Chan said while smiling 

_"I have one last wish though"_ Jihoon stated looking directly at Hoshi

**_"Can we all just go back to normal?"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaah please don't kill me, I know this is not what you guys expected but I am thinking of something that could intensity their fight for Jihoon hahahahaha
> 
> Sorry for the lack of smut latelyyyy, it will appear soonest meoww
> 
> Suggestions and feedback are highly appreciated meoow
> 
> Ignore the other end note kroo kroo


	11. Seokmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then let us take care of you, until your heat fades"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaah I can't stop myself from updating hahahaha. Hope you like it everyone

Jihoon just finished taking a bath he is now laying on his bed wearing Hoshi's pajamas and Jisoo's hoodie, because their smell is calming for him

Jihoon sighed remembering what had happened since the members knew he is an omega

He had sex with Hansol and Dino, also with Mingyu. His members are all suddenly so sweet, caring and soft to him unlike before. His close friend Hoshi obviously mad at him for lying. Even though Jihoon admits he's happy and contented a big part of him tells him it's wrong. 

Tears began falling again the omega contemplated on what will his next move be.

_I know they do not really like me...._

_They're just being considerate because I'm an omega..._

_My scent causes their arousal, not me_

_After my heat everything will be awkward and all those connections I made with them will surely vanish_

_All of this are temporary Ji, don't get yourself to used being taken care of_

Jihoon sobs thinking at how hard it will be when his heat ends, _I need to stop this immediately..._

....

  
_"Can we all just go back to normal?"_ Jihoon said, the alphas are all surprised at the sudden change on the omega's mind

_"What do you mean?"_ Cheol asked

_"In a day or two, my heat will end. I will not smell as good, I will not look as tempting or inviting. I will be back to the Jihoon you all have known as grumpy. So I would appreciate it, that after my heat. We all go back to normal. We forget what happened, and be...a-as if we're all alphas again"_ Jihoon said

None of the alphas know what to respond, _why would Jihoon ask that? Is that what he really wants?_

_"Please?_ " Jihoon pleaded at the alphas

Seokmin stood up then pulls Jihoon for a hug _"Then let us take care of you, until your heat fades"_

[ ]

After their meeting the members are all trying to act normal. They can't, especially at what their omega said because the alphas themselves are unsure of what they feel. 

_"Maybe it's for the best"_ Jisoo said as he ruffles Dino and Hansol's hair

_"Let's respect his decision"_ Minghao agreed

[ ]

  
_"Hoonie hyuuuung"_ came Seokmin's loud voice 

Jihoon is currently eating together with Seungkwan and Jeonghan. When Seokmin came in and hugs the omega from the back

_"Yes?"_ Jihoon said looking at the alpha that is hugging him

_"Wanna cuddle after you eat?"_ Seokmin said giving light kisses on Jihoon's head

_"Yaaah.. I asked him first!"_ Seungkwan retorted making Jihoon giggle at the two young alphas

" _Well in that case, I'll have Jihoon then"_ Jeonghan said making the younger alphas glare at him _"So who's it gonna be Hoonah"_

_"Hmm... We could all, uhm cuddle at the living room while eating ice cream and watching movie right?"_ Jihoon answered shyly 

_"Ofcourse we can Hoonie hyung"_ Seokmin said before kissing Jihoon's cheek 

_"Together it is then"_ Jeonghan said chuckling at the pissed Seungkwan trying to pull Seokmin off, of Jihoon

[ ]

  
Mingyu walked out his room fresh from the bath only in his boxers, as he walk pass the living room he saw Jihoon being cuddled by Jeonghan, Seokmin and Seungkwan

He smiled at the four of them enjoyably eating ice cream while watching a horror movie. 

Jihoon suddenly looked at his way and smiled at him _"Hi"_ he cutely said

Mingyu moved closer towards the omega and placed a soft kiss on his lips _"You enjoying baby?"_ he asked

Jihoon blushed at the sudden gesture then nods in answer

_"Good then"_ Mingyu said flashing his handsome smile to the omega

_"w-wear a shirt you pabo"_ Jihoon gestured at the taller's exposed body

_"Okaaaay"_ Mingyu singsongs then gave two more pecks on the omegas lips before leaving to fetch a shirt

Jihoon focused on the movie again as Mingyu left. Suddenly a tissue is being wiped on his lips, he looks and found Seokmin wiping his lips. 

_"Do I have ice cream on my lips?"_ he asked curiously 

_"Nope, just don't want you catching bacteria from some giant alpha"_ Seokmin smirked, placing a kiss on Jihoon's lips

_I'll enjoy it and be selfish... Just until my heat is gone, let's be selfish for a while Ji.._ the omega thought to himself 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thereee hehehe just a preview to how obsessed and crazy the alphas wilk be to Jihoon during the last days of his heat. 
> 
> Please let me know what you all thinkkk meooow
> 
> (Ignore the other end note kroo kroo(


	12. Minghao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'm not the only one affected by it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enloooooo sorry for updating just noooow. Hehehehe thank you for your continuous support. Love you all

Jihoon woked up in the middle of the night he is already in his room when he suddenly felt hot and weird again. He decided to go out and see if anyone is still awake. 

As he walks to the living room he saw Minghao still watching tv. The younger immediately looked his way, _"Anything wrong hyung?"_

_"N-no"_ he said then sits beside Minghao the younger nodded and continued watching the documentary playing on the tv.

Jihoon observed the young alpha, _he really is more matured now_. Not the cutie The8 but the sexy alpha Minghao already. Jihoon bit his lower lip as he looks at the younger's open lap. 

_Why does his lap look so inviting?_

_"You okay hyung?"_ Minghao asked startling the omega from his exploration on the alpha's body

_"Nae... Uhm is this seat taken?"_ Jihoon asked innocently pointing at the alpha's lap

Brows furrowing at the omega's question Minghao absentmindedly shook his head. 

_"I'll take it then!"_ Jihoon said quickly placing himself on the alpha's lap. 

Minghao reflexively holds the omega's hips then looks at his satisfied face. _"You comfy there?"_

_"Very much"_ Jihoon answered wrapping his arms on the younger's neck and placing his forehead against the others 

Minghao smiled at the older's cuteness. Nuzzling his nose on Jihoon's nose repeatedly the omega couldn't stop his giggles at the gesture. 

_"Stooop"_ Jihoon said still giggling _"Kiss me instead"_

_"You sure?"_ Minghao asked hands gently caressing the omega's cheeks as they lock eyes on each other

" _Very very much_ " Jihoon whispered then moves to give some soft pecks to the younger, before fully kissing him on the lips

Their lips moves slowly against each other, not sexual, not rushing. Jihoon feels his heart flutter at how delicate he feels at Minghao's kisses. 

Humming to the kiss Jihoon decided to step it up a little opening his mouth to allow access for the younger's tongue which he gladly accepted.

Lips moving sychronously as their tongue dance together the omega started slowly rocking his hips on the alpha, making sure to let the alphas cock feel his ass completely 

" _Hnngh_ " the omega is now moaning on their still connected lips and he feels the alphas grip on his hips getting tighter and his dick getting harder

" _Touch me"_ Jihoon whispered against Minghao's lips which the alpha obliged by placing both his hands on the omega's ass giving it squeezes and occasional slaps

The omegas moan now getting louder as he threw his head back his grinding getting even faster. _"You're so fucking hot"_ the alpha said as he kisses the older's neck

[ ]

  
Jun woke up feeling thirsty so he decided to go to the kitchen after wearing a shirt (he sleeps topless). He was about to pass the living room when he heard moaning, he saw Jihoon on his fellow Chinese' lap grinding and kissing each like there's no tomorrow. 

Junhui didn't know why his heart felt like it was stabbed a few times as he saw the two getting on. _Fuck... I really can't stand this_

He walks out of the scene unnoticed and heads to the kitchen with a broken heart. 

Jun sighed as he drank water feeling no way better than what he felt waking up in the middle of the night. 

_Stop acting like his yours Junhui... He's not_

[ ] 

  
Hoshi went to the kitchen and saw Junhui there with five bottled water empty on the table. 

_"You're that thirsty?"_ he joked as he get himself his own water. (on his tiger tumbler)

Junhui nods head obviously in another place. Hoshi raised an eyebrow on how his friend is acting and decided to smack his head

_"Yah!"_ Jun looked at him angrily as he rubbed his head where Hoshi had hit making the tiger laugh

_"What's wrong with you?"_ Hoshi asked

_"Nothing... I j-just saw something"_ Jun answered

_"Saw what?"_

_"You didn't see them?"_ Jun looked at him surprised

_"See who?" "See what?"_

_"Jihoon!"_ Jun said

_"And?"_

_"N-nevermind"_ Jun answered and leaves the kitchen rushing 

_So he saw that too huh_... Hoshi thought while saking he's head

_**Guess I'm not the only one affected by it** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too shooort sorry was not feeling well. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thinkkk
> 
> (ignore the other end note hukhuk)


	13. Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thanks for accompanying me oppa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update cuz em flyyy. My head feels like I'm bout to fall all the time hahahahahha hope you like it though

Jihoon is now cuddling up to Minghao, he just came after practically dry humping his younger member. And now he's feeling shy

_"y-you didn't came"_ Jihoon pouted playing with the hand of the alpha

The8 chuckled at that, " _It's okay hyung, I'm fine"_ he said messing the older's hair

_"Jinja?"_ the omega looked up at the younger's smiling face

_"Yeeep"_ he said then gave a soft peck on the omega's nose

_"Fineeee, uhm... l-let me clean myself up then"_ Jihoon said while blushing 

_"Go on, do you want me to go with you?"_

_"n-no! I'm not a baby"_ the omega said before quickly running to the bathroom leaving his alpha smiling to himself

_Better finish off by myself then_...Minghao thought heading to his room

[ ]

  
Jihoon is on his way to the bathroom when he bumped into a very sleepy looking Seungkwan.

_"Oh? Hyung, why are you still up?_ " the younger asked eyeing the omega curiously 

_"I... Uhm, I was planning on taking a shower!"_ he asnwered

_"At 3:30am?!"_

_"A w-warm bath maybe"_ Jihoon looked away shyly

_"Why are you awake though?!"_ he followed up

_"Well I was about to go pee"_ Seungkwan answered rubbing his eye sleepily 

_"Uhm go first then"_ the omega answered 

_"Want me to join you?"_ the alpha offered

" _Cuddles in hot tub?_ " Jihoon shyly asked taking up the younger's offer

_"Let me get us towels and change of clothes then, go ahead I'll be there in a while"_ Seungkwan said heading out to get their things

Jihoon went inside the bathroom excitedly strippong off his clothes and preparing the bubble bath for the two of them

_I didn't realize I would be this happy being openly me_

He smiles before climbing on the bath tub waiting for the younger. 

In no time Seungkwan came in locking the door and placing their things on the table. 

_"You sure you want me there with you hyung?"_ Seungkwan asked smiling at the older

_"Nae oppa"_ Jihoon jokingly said unexpectedly making the younger blush

_"D-don't be like that"_ he said looking away from the older

_"You like it though... Oppa"_ Jihoon giggled

Seungkwan rolled his eyes at the older and stripped off his clothes shyly covering his crotch and tummy to the omega

_"What's wrong?"_ Jihoon pouted placing his chin on the edge of the tub

_"I'm just shy... My body's not as toned as most of you"_

Jihoon smiled at the cuteness the alpha is currently showing

" _I don't care, you're sexy enough to me"_ Jihoon answered honestly 

_"Sure you can say that, having that body of yours"_ Seungkwan said

_"It's true! Oppa's body is perfectly good to me"_ Jihoon said smiling brightly at the younger

Seungkwan brightened up at the older's words gaining a little confidence to get on the tub, behind the omega

Jihoon smiled feeling successful before moving closer to Seungkwan sitting between the alpha's legs and placing his back comfortably at the younger's chest

_"Comfortable?"_ Seungkwan asked his hyung hugging him 

_"Nae oppa"_ Jihoon answered while giggling as he felt the alpha's cock throb against his lower back

_"Stop it... That's really embarrassing"_ Seungkwan said blushing 

Followed by a series of oppa jokes from the omega making Seungkwan feeling hot and embarrassed at the same time. 

_"Tell me, what's your plan after your heat?"_ the alpha asked after getting over his embarrassment 

Jihoon closed his eyes contently at the warmth and relaxation he's feeling. " _I think I'll end everything, all this are not gonna be mentioned ever. Cause it will never happen again"_

Looking at the older concernedly _"What do you mean?"_

_"It's just that... I don't wanna play you guys like this. I feel so guilty, it's like I'm hoeing around and using my heat as an excuse. And because you guys are all alpha, and I am this tiny needy omega, you have that instinct to be the way you are to me"_

_"I know none of you meant your actions_ " he whispered 

" _Hmm_?" Seungkwan asked not hearing the last line clearly

_"Nothing!"_ Jihoon answered facing the alpha and giving him a soft peck on his lips

_**"Thanks for accompanying me oppa"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fluff for Hoonie and Kwanniee. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thiiiink! Cause coming soooooon Jihoon's heat endsss
> 
> (Ignore the other end note again)


	14. Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss them.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehe thanks for the reads my heart is fluttering

Jihoon woke up to his alarm turning it off and stretching on his bed. He glanced at the beds of his roommates that are already empty. Sighing to himself, _it did ended now huh_

Sitting up on his bed he noticed he's still wearing Seungkwan's shirt, he smiled sadly at the shirt before changing to his own clothes and getting ready to go out. 

_You can do this Ji, this is what you want. Everything back to normal._

He went out and passed the living room wherein none of the members even spared a glance on him. Jihoon glanced at the members all are back to normal, BooSeokSoon are noisy and laughing at their own corny jokes, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Dino, and Minghao are either on their phones or watching the tv. 

_See... This is g-great? I think_

He continues to the kitchen where Mingyu and Wonwoo are eating their breakfast none of the alphas showing care to the omega's presence. Jihoon pouts then get his normal breakfast when he was still not out as an omega, cola and cereals 

As the smallest of the three is preparing his food Jun entered the kitchen groggily and drinks water standing beside the omega but not even looking at him

_"Wanna eat hyung?"_ Mingyu said, Jihoon immediately looked to respond but stops as he saw that the younger is looking at Jun's direction

" _Nah, I'll go shower we have practice later"_ Jun said then left

The omega blinked blankly at the alphas then sits at the farthest corner of the table and begins eating. Halfway through his bowl the alphas left without a word leaving a heavy hearted omega. 

_Great... Just as I wanted_

[ ]

  
They arrived at the company and all the members proceed to the studio, as the omega was about to enter he was suddenly pushed by the always playful Seungkwan who is currently running away from Seokmin. He frowned at the two which quickly said sorry to him. 

_That's the first word I got from them today..._

After a few hours the studio is now full of sweaty members of Seventeen, they are now having their break and Jihoon decided to ask Jeonghan regarding something, also using this as an excuse to have some contact with any member. 

_"Uhm hyung can I ask you something?"_ Jihoon discreetly asked the alpha who is wiping his sweat

Jeonghan looked at the smaller and nods at him giving him the faintest smile he's ever seen from the alpha. 

_He still looks good even with that smile..._

_"Uhm... Did my voice sound bad at our song earlier?"_ Jihoon asked mentally smacking himself at the stupid question he made

The alpha raised a brow curiously with a half smirk , _"Which one?"_

_"H-habit?"_ Jihoon blurted out

Jeonghan looks at Jihoon questionably, _"We haven't performed that though"_ he said before going to Jisoo and Seungcheol 

Jihoon felt his cheeks get warm at the embarrassment, _how can I say Habit of all songs we rehearsed.. Here am I asking about a song not even included to the concert._

_It's not my fault Jeonghan hyung looks so good I lose focus.._. he thought blushing even harder. 

[ ]

  
Their rehearsal has come to an end and their manager and Seungcheol are leading the meeting. 

_"You guys go ahead and sleep, tomorrow we'll fly to LA for your concert. Pack your things, only the needed ones and don't forget to tell your families."_ the manager said, the members said nae in unison 

_"What time do we have to wake up hyung?"_ Dino asked

_"4 am sharp, were heading to the airport"_ Seungcheol answered and with that the meeting is over and they head back to their house. 

[ ]

  
Exhausted members entered their house and scattered in no time. Jihoon decided to go to his shared room to lay down or maybe pack his luggage. 

He opened the door and was surprised to see Jeon fucking Wonwoo shirtless. Jihoon's eyes widened, _oh shit...he really did great,those abs.._ he thought biting his lower lip 

_I mean I have seen his body a multiple times, but after my heat things are different he became more manly and sexy to me..._

_"You done staring?"_ Wonwoo asked voice an octave lower (if that's possible) 

Startling the omega from his drooling over the alpha's body, Jihoon shook his head not realizing Wonwoo is already dressed. 

_"I... I'm not staring"_ Jihoon answered quickly heading to his side of the room

[ ]

Jihoon stared at the ceiling while laying down on his bed. He's exhausted physically but he feels the pain in his heart. 

Remembering how his heat went, all the happiness, excitement and care he received. _They really are all gone now huh?_

_I can't cry..._ Jihoon thought to himself, _This is what I want. I can't show them that I'm feeling sad._

When the omega heard the door shut meaning he's alone in the room he let his tears flow. 

Covering his eyes with his arm the omega sobbed quietly to himself. 

_I miss them.._

_I miss how they cared for me..._

_How they made me believe they love me..._

_Why is it that I'm the one who fell..._

His sobs getting harder Jihoon tried to suppress the noise by covering his mouth with his hand

_I miss you all... My alphas_

[ ]

  
_"Everyone let's eat!"_ Seungkwan loudly announced 

Jihoon quickly wiped his tears and fixes himself wearing his reading glasses to try hide his swollen eyes. 

He breathed in and out deeply calming himself then heads out of his room. 

The members went to the kitchen to eat, when all are seated Seungcheol began saying his blessings _"Let's do our best for tomorrow's concert yeah?"_ he started

Jihoon seated at the side of their oblong table between Dino and Jisoo. Keeping his head low to hide his post crying face

_"Let's set the stage on fiyaaaah!!"_ Hoshi exclaimed excitedly dancing to BTS fire, Jihoon smiled faintly to himself, _my good friend is back_

_"We'll make sure all carats are sleeping with a smile when they went home!"_ Seungkwan followed ,members all agreeing

_"Let's give our everything till our lungs give out!!"_ Seokmin joked making the members laugh

_"But Please!...don't get hurt"_ Jihoon said whispering the last words while keeping his head low

The members became silent and looks at their omega, "a-all of you" Jihoon said and his tears starts falling again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhuhuhu did it succkkk?! Sorry I failed you all i think... 
> 
> Please leave your comments and suggestions. 
> 
> (ignore the other end note)


	15. Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angssst last chapteeer huhuhu, hope this chapter will make it up, this is from the alphas pov after hoonie's heat. 
> 
> Thanks for readiing, hope this is enough hehe

Tomorrow is the day Jihoon's heat ends and now the alphas are gathered in a room waiting for Seungkwan so they can start their meeting. 

_"What's taking him so long?"_ Dino said scratching his head obviously sleepy as it is only 4am

_"If I were there I'll be taking my time also"_ Jun nonchalantly answered while playing on his phone not noticing the questioning glances from some of the alphas

Wonwoo smirked hearing Jun's words because he also thought the same

After a while Seungkwan arrived freshly showered, _"Hi hyungs"_ he smiled brightly then sits beside sleeping Hoshi

_"Where's Hoon hyung?"_ Hansol asked 

_"He's already asleep, what's this meeting about?"_ Seungkwan answered

_"Well this is about Jihoon"_ Jisoo said tapping Hoshi awake from his sleep

_"What about him?"_ Hoshi groggily said sitting up on the bed

_"His heat will end tomorrow"_ Jeonghan sadly said

_"So?"_ Hoshi asked still trying to act cold even though he himself is not excited for tomorrow to come

Wonwoo frowned at Hoshi, _"Stop acting all tough you kitten, we all know you care about him"_

Hoshi didn't reply to that but the obvious spread of redness to his face says the answer

Jeonghan laughed lightly at the youngers _"How about we all say honestly what we feel about him?"_

_"Me! I really like Hoon hyung"_ Dino excitedly answered

_"Yeah? Like as a brother right?"_ Seokmin asks

_"No!"_ Dino pouts, _"Like for real like, like I wanna be his man like_ " he smiles

_"Looks like our maknae is the bravest of us huh"_ Seungcheol said chuckling , to which Dino smiled brightly 

_"Well I also like Hoonie hyung"_ Dk says, _"I didn't know I would feel jealous seeing someone else kiss him or take care of him, if that's what liking someone means, then I do like him"_

Minghao smiles _"Same here, hyung makes me want to keep him safe from everything around him. He's just so tiny and precious I couldn't afford to see him hurt"_

_"Me, well I guess it's obvious that I like hyung very much. I sacrificed my very special sleep to bath with him"_ Seungkwan said

_"I like Jihoon hyung a lot, and I wanna be his mate if he allows me to"_ Mingyu said straightforward 

_"Hoonie Hyung is the first ever guy to make me feel this way, I've never been so attracted to a guy the way I feel to him_ " Hansol answered ears all red from embarrassment 

" _Hmm, I think we all feel the same huh?"_ Jeonghan smiled to himself 

_"Yes, we all want to protect him"_ Jisoo said _"How about you three? And seungcheol?"_ he asked looking at the 96liners and their leader

_**"I love him"** _the four said in unison

[ ]

  
_"Remind me again why we chose to ignore him"_ Minghao asked Jeonghan

_"It's because we don't want us alphas fighting and causing stress to Jihoon."_ he answered

_"And this is what Jihoon hyung wants right?"_ Kwannie said

_"Not really, but we can't confuse him even more. We ourselves are a mess already."_ Dk says

And in a while their omega appeared wearing his own clothes much to Seungkwan's disappointment , and like a performance the members all synchronously began acting "normal"

Seungcheol clenched his fist to restrain himself from hugging the omega after he saw him pout at the lack of care from the alphas

_Fuck... I can't do this_ , Seungcheol thought to himself

Immediately after the omega passed the living room the alphas in it sighed simultaneously. 

_"He looks so cute, shit"_ Hoshi mutters to himself

_"Sure he does, but he doesn't seem to like how we acted"_ Dino said to his hyungs

_"We have to though"_ Minghao said tapoing the maknae's shoulder, _"It's not like we can ask him to choose from us anyway"_

Dino nods understandably and looks at Jeonghan who is suddenly serious looking, Dk and Seungkwan are whispering to each other as if planning something, while Hoshi and Seungcheol... 

_Wait where are Hoshi and Cheol hyung?_ , Dino thought looking around the room, _they're just here a while ago_

[ ]

  
Mingyu and Wonwoo are currently eating in the kitchen none of them really speaking

Clearing his throat Mingyu began speaking _"s-so how long have you been inlove to Hoon hyung?"_

Wonwoo looked at him blankly, _"none of your business"_

Raising a brow Mingyu continued his interrogation _"It is though, it's all of us business. Because we all like him you know?"_

_"You guys JUST like him, I don't "_ Wonwoo answered irritably then suddenly Jihoon came to the kitchen, the alphas didn't have to look to know he's there, they can smell and feel him

As Jihoon turned his back towards the alphas to get his food, both of them followed the smaller's movements, looking at him longingly

_He's still so pretty even though he's sad,_ Mingyu thought, _No wonder all of us are crazy for him_

Jun entered the kitchen breaking the intense stare of the two alphas on the omega, he looked at the two questionably as he get his water.

Intentionally standing beside the omega, Jun drank his water. _I really want to touch you,_ he thought glancing at the omega. _If only I could take you away from here, If only I could have you as mine..._

_"Wanna eat hyung?"_ Mingyu asked startling the daydreaming alpha

" _Nah, I'll go take shower we have practice later"_ he said then quickly left the kitchen before he couldn't stoo himself from snatching Jihoon away. 

[ ]

  
The members are now on their way to the company and is in the van, Jisoo is in the same van as Hoshi, sleeping Dino, Dk and Seungkwan at the back ,Seungcheol at the shotgun seat and Jihoon fast asleep beside him. 

He looked at the younger's sleeping face, _he looks so precious like this,_ he thought. _If only the twelve could all agree to be his mates. But we're still unsure if Jihoon would like that._

The van went over a hump causing the omegas head to wobble to the direction of the window. Jisoo quickly moved to place his hand against the window so that Jihoon's head will hit his hand instead of the window. 

Sighing quietly Jisoo guided Jihoon's head to his shoulder thankful that the younger didn't wake up from the action. He smiles to himself, _how could we hurt such pretty boy as you.._

On the other side Jisoo didn't realize the daggers being aimed at him with the other two alphas looks. Seungcheol looks at them through the mirror, frowning as he saw Jisoo placing the omega on his shoulder. _Lucky motherfucker,_ he thought 

Hoshi though sitting beside Jisoo saw everything in high definition, his fist clenching on his lap in an attempt to calm down. _Stop touching him... He's mine.. Why is he not mine?_

He puts on his headset and listens to his favorite song to calm himself closing his eyes he takes in the angelic voice from the singer.

It's Jihoon, singing to Downpour recorded by Hoshi secretly on his phone. It was when he's trying to help the omega compose the song, wherein Jihoon said he's not helping at all as Hoshi's just laying down on the sofa. 

Unknowingly to the omega, Hoshi is recording his voice, and from that day on Hoshi listens to that recording everytime he needs to calm himself. 

[ ]

  
Seokmin and Seungkwan are getting ready to execute their plan.

_"So remember push me lightly to Hoonie hyung okay?"_ Seungkwan said

This will be their way to gain the older's attention and atleast see him look at them

" _Yes got it, just don't push hyung too hard"_ Dk reminded 

Both of the braced themselves as Jihoon walks and was about to enter the studio, _"Now"_ Kwannie whispered and is immediately pushed towards the omega

Seungkwan and Dk couldn't stop their giggles as they saw the pissed yet cute reaction of the older. 

_"Sorry hyung"_ they both said then run towards their side of the studio

_"He's so cute"_ Seungkwan said excitedly towards Dk

_"He was mad though, but still ain't he soooo damn cute"_ Dk answered

_"That's your way to get his attention?"_ Hansol butted in to the two alphas

_"Yup!"_ Dk proudly said

" _You could've hurt him you know"_ Hansol said

_"But we didn't"_ Seungkwan smiles

_"It was a push filled with love"_ Dk jokes before heading towards the others followed by a laughing Seungkwan and Vernon

[ ]

Jeonghan is wiping his sweat when the omega came to him, he looked at the younger head to toe, _fuck is he testing me or something?_

_"Uhm hyung can I ask you something?"_ Jihoon discreetly asked him

_Control Jeonghan, control yourself_

_You're supposed to be ignoring him.._. 

Jeonghan looked at the smaller and nods at him giving him the faintest smile , _yup handsome smile will do..._

_"Uhm... Did my voice sound bad at our song earlier?"_ Jihoon said

_Cute_

The alpha raised a brow curiously with a half smirk , " _Which one?"_

_"H-habit?"_ Jihoon blurted out

Jeonghan looks at Jihoon questionably and said " _We haven't performed that though_ " 

The alpha quickly went to Jisoo and Seungcheol to prevent himself from hugging the cuteness out of the omega

_Why would he use such an excuse to talk to me,_ he chuckled to himself 

[ ]

  
The members are all back to their house after an exhausting practice, Wonwoo headed straight to his shared room to change clothes. 

Sighing to himself, _Jihoon really looks sad today..._

_I don't think I can stop myself anymore..._

_I just want to hug him, kiss him , touch him and make him feel what I really feel.._

Wonwoo took off his shirt then suddenly the door opened and the stunned omega appeared

Jihoon shamelessly stared at his body, making Wonwoo feel cocky about himself. He is already confident on his progress in his work out but he know he still needs to continue. 

But the way the omega looks at him makes him feel like he really did great working out.

Wonwoo smirked proudly showing off and flexing his muscles towards the enchanted omega.

_If you're going to look at me like that, I wouldn't mind you jumping me_

_"You done staring?"_ Wonwoo asked the omega after putting on his shirt

The reaction the omega gave him is impossibly priceless, the way his cheeks turned red and he stuttered an answer.

_How can I not fall for you at this rate?_

[ ]

  
The members are now gathered in the kitchen to eat and cheer each other on for their concert tomorrow.

All the alphas are concerned at how their omega looks as he entered the kitchen. 

_Why is he not looking at us?,_ Seungcheol thought 

Seungcheol then began giving words of encouragement followed by the always energetic BooSeokSoon.

The members are all hyped up when Jihoon suddenly spoke.

" _But Please!...don't get hurt"_ Jihoon said whispering the last words while keeping his head low

_Is he crying?_ Hoshi looked at Jihoon concerned

The members became silent and looks at their omega, _"a-all of you"_ Jihoon said and his tears starts falling.

_Shit, baby..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, how was it? Hahahahahah 
> 
> I hope it's good, next chapter will be reconciliation and hapoy moments will follooow so hopefully you'll continue supporting.
> 
> Let me know what you guys thiink. 
> 
> (Please ignore the next end note, huhuhu)


	16. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh thanks for reading the other chapters hope you'll like this fluff mehehe

_"But Please!.. don't get hurt"_

_"a-all of you"_

Jihoon sobs hard, infront of his members his heart aches from how they were ignoring him for the whole day. He feels unimportant for all of them, he loves them all very much yet they decided to ignore the omega. 

Even though he's embarrassed at how he is currently breaking down infront of his members he can't control his emotions anymore.

_Whether this causes them to finally talk to me, or for them to realize they do not want to talk to me anymore..._

_"Hyung"_ Dino said worriedly looking at the omega

Seeing Jihoon like this the alphas cannot contain themselves anymore. 

Wonwoo hurriedly pulles the smaller for a tight hug, Jihoon sobbing hard on his chest

_"I'm so sorry, I should've listened to my own feelings"_ Wonwoo whispered kissing the omega's head

_"Hyung were all sorry we ignored you"_ Seokmin said guilty

" _We thought it's for the best"_ Hansol said looking down

_"We were all idiots"_ Seungkwan said mentality hitting himself for agreeing to this plan of ignoring the omega

" _We just don't want you to get confused and pressured"_ Mingyu said looking at Jihoon being hugged by Wonwoo, _aish I should've hugged him first_

"w-why would you think that?" Jihoon said looking at the other alphas eyes swollen

_"Because we all like you okay? Some of us already love you, we don't want you to end up choosing one of us"_ Jeonghan said

Jihoon blinked repeatedly, _what? They like me?_

_"Then why did you ignored me if you all like me you pabo alphas!"_ Jihoon exclaimed 

Hoshi chuckled embarrassedly, " _Cause we are all crazy for you to the point we don't think straight"_

_"Sorry Ji"_ Seungcheol finally spoke taking Jihoon from Wonwoo's hug then hugging him instead 

Jihoon pouts looking at the leader then to the other members, _"s-so, everything you did for me was true? It's not just because I'm in heat?"_

_"Ofcourse you smallbean"_ Jun said smiling handsomely to Jihoon

The omega was suddenly on the verge of tears again hearing that, " _p-paboyah!"_

_"Shush now, we don't want you crying because of us"_ Seungcheol said wiping the omega's tears and kissing his forehead 

" _Eyy, we should get a kiss too"_ Seungkwan whined 

_"No!"_ Jihoon joked smiling lightly at the members 

_"Here wipe your snot you dirty boy"_ Hoshi said handing tissue to the omega

_"Kajaa! Let's eat!"_ Seokmin excitedly said and they all ate in peace, laughing at each other's jokes and smiling to one another. 

_I love you all... ,_ Jihoon smiled happily 

[ ]

After devouring their food and cleaning up the members decided to go and rest for the remaining hours before til 4.

_"Goodnight hyung"_ Dino confidently said before surpising Jihoon with a kiss on the cheek

Jihoon blushed deeply and wasn't able to react yet when another kiss was placed on his other cheek

_"Sleep tight"_ Seokmin smiled brightly on him

_"y-you too"_ the omega replied 

" _Yaaah! Stop kissing my Hoonie hyung"_ Mingyu said hugging the omega from the back and pouting at the alphas

" _He's not yours giant"_ Seungkwan rolled his eyes, _"Nighty hyungnim"_ then pinches Jihoon's cheek

Jihoon giggles at the alphas bickering then sees Jisoo smiling at him " _Goodnight hyung"_ Jihoon mouthed earning him a wink from the older before he left

_"Hoonie hyung wanna sleep with me?"_ Mingyu suggested 

_"m-mwo?"_ Jihoon asked wide eyed at the taller's question 

_"I mean!... Sleep with me on my room"_ he said cheeks turning red

_"Oh... I have a bed though_ " Jihoon pouted

" _Yup he does and he's sleeping on our room"_ Wonwoo said pulling Jihoon on his wrist away from the giant's backhug

" _Fineee, but you're sitting beside me on the plane tomorrow"_ Mingyu said before leaving the kitchen

_"Arraseo"_ Jihoon answered then looks at Wonwoo still holding his wrist

_"You're sleeping on my bed"_ Wonwoo said

_"Why?"_ the omega questioned

_"Because I say so"_ Wonwoo said then placed a soft peck on the omega's forehead _"I'll wait for you"_

Jihoon smiles at Wonwoo heading to their room, _aah my alphas are back_

" _Ji, can we talk?"_

_"Hoonah let's go have a chat"_

Came Seungcheol and Hoshi speaking at the same time. Jihoon looked at the two confused, " _We can all talk together?"_

Jihoon looked at Cheol then to Hoshi and vice versa waiting for a reply, _"Uhm no?"_

_"You can go with Cheol hyung first, let's just talk tomorrow"_ Hoshi said then smiles lightly on the omega 

_"o-okay"_ Jihoon answered then stops Hoshi that was about to leave, the omega tiptoed and placed a kiss on Hoshi's lips " _Goodnight Soonyoung-ah"_ he smiled 

Hoshi's heart starts racing, _fuck he kissed me... He kissed me!_

Hoshi smiled like an idiot then realizes that the two already left. _Goodnight Ji..._

[ ]

  
Jihoon led Seungcheol by his hand towards the alphas thankfully empty room. The leader smiles at their holding hands 

_"what are we gonna talk about?"_ Jihoon started facing the older suddenly Seungcheol is hugging him tight

_"Uhm Cheol?"_ he said blinking repeatedly 

_"I missed you Ji, please let me hug you for a while"_ Seungcheol whispered burying his face on Jihoon's neck

Jihoon's heart start beating fast, _oh my God... Why am I feeling like this?_

" _Are you okay? I'm sorry we're idiots, baby don't cry again like that please"_ Seungcheol said hugging the omega tighter and giving him soft kisses on his neck

Jihoon blushed at Seungcheol's words biting his lower lip, _don't do that...you might feel how crazy my heart is beating right now_

_"Is this what you wanna talk about?"_ Jihoon said after a while of hugging

Seungcheol finally lets go of the hug and leads Jihoon to sit beside him on his bed

" _uhm shit... I don't know how to say this"_ Seungcheol said avoiding eye contact with the omega

" _It's okay, you can tell me anything Cheol"_ Jihoon said assuring the older

" _I know... It's just, this is different"_ Seungcheol looks at him worried obvious in his eyes

_"Hey... You know I won't ever think badly of you right?"_ Jihoon said holding the older's hand

Seungcheol lets out a deep sigh " _Okay... Ji I uhm"_

_"You what Cheol?"_ Jihoon said patiently waiting for the older to continue 

_"I... Nevermind_ " the alpha said looking away shyly

" _Come on noow, I'm dying of curiosity_ " Jihoon pouted making the alpha look at him by cupping his cheeks

" _Now tell me"_ the omega smiled holding eye contact to the older

_"I love you"_ Seungcheol softly 

_"What?"_ Jihoon couldn't believe his ears, _he said what?_

Seungcheol was about to repeat what he said when the door suddenly barged open _"Okay times up! I'm collecting my baby, we only have 4 hours to sleep"_ came Wonwoo taking Jihoon's hand 

_"Wait... Can you repeat what you said Cheol?"_ Jihoon asked wanting to hear it one more time just so he can be sure he's not just daydreaming 

Seungcheol smiled faintly at the omega, _"Wonwoo was right Ji, it's time to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow nae?_ " he said ruffling the omega's hair "Goodnight"

[ ]

  
_"What did you two talk about?"_ Wonwoo said handing Jihoon his toothbrush then also starts brushing his teeth

_"Hmm? Nothing much, he said something but maybe I'm just hearing things_ " the omega answered brushing his teeth also

Wonwoo lets the smaller stand infront of the sink and stands behind him. Placing one arm on the smaller's waist Wonwoo and Jihoon brushed their teeth while cuddling subtly 

[ ]

  
Jihoon is now laying on Wonwoo's bed waiting for the alpha, he is wearing Wonwoo's sweater and he loves how he smells like the alpha. 

After some time Wonwoo climbed on his bed sitting beside the omega who is playing with his phone. 

_"Is Seungkwan asleep?"_ Jihoon asked still playing 

_"Yep"_ Wonwoo answered then laid beside the smaller covering themselves his blanket. 

Jihoon continued playing games in some minutes then suddenly his phone is taken away from him making him frown at the alpha. 

_"No more games, go to sleep"_ Wonwoo said

Jihoon pouts then hits Wonwoo's chest under the blanket, _wait? Why is he so warm?_ Curiously Jihoon peeked under the blanket, _oh God!_

_"Yah! Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"_ Jihoon said blushing hard as he looks at the smug face of the alpha

_"I sleep like this Ji"_ Wonwoo answered smirking at the omega

" _Show off"_ Jihoon pouts covering Wonwoo's torso with the blanket

The alpha chuckled then pulled Jihoon to his chest. Jihoon struggled off the alpha for a while but ends giving up and enjoying the alpha's warmth

Jihoon makes himself comfortable on the alpha's chest, _he is so warm..._

He peeked on Wonwoo's face, _he's sleeping already..._

Jihoon smiled , _hmm maybe I can just touch his abs hihihi_

Looking at the taller's sleeping face Jihoon slowly moves his hand towards the rapper's abs. _Just one touch.._. Slowly the omega's hand reached near Wonwoo's abs

_"You can touch it, it's yours anyway"_ came the alpha's sleepy voice startling Jihoon out of his mission 

_"I'm not planning to touch it pabo!"_ Jihoon said looking at Wonwoo while blushing hard, _shit shit shit... I thought he was asleep_

Wonwoo chuckled at the omega's cuteness, taking Jihoon's hand and placing it on his abs _"There, now can we sleep?"_

Jihoon bit his inside cheeks to prevent himself from shouting like a teenage girl. _Oh my God! It's so hard..._

_"Go to sleep now, baby"_ Wonwoo said then kisses Jihoon's lips, them omega's eyes fluttering shut. 

_Oh God calm down my heart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thinkkkk hehehehehehhehehehehe
> 
> Was that any good? Am I still making sense hahahah
> 
> (Ignore the other end note hahaha)


	17. Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't look at me like that if you still want me to be able to control myself" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vvvvry sorry for not being able to update, classes are starting again huhu. Save me hahahaha
> 
> Hope this will make up for the lack of update. Hehhehehe

The members arrived at the airport exactly 4:15am the sun hasn't fully rose and the sky still somewhat dark. 

Seventeen members are in their casual airport clothes with mask and some are wearing cap. They waved at the fans waiting for them, thankful that they still get to support them at the very early arrival. 

After some pictures and waving they all head inside. Jihoon rubbed his eyes sleepily. _"Are we heading straight to the plane?"_ he asked Cheol

Cheol smiled at him _"Yes baby, wae? You want to buy something first?"_

_"Nae hyung? I can go run and buy it for you"_ Hansol offered

_"A-ani... I just wanna know"_ the omega dismissed both alphas

They go straight to the plane and took their assigned seats. 

_"Let's go hyung"_ Mingyu said guiding Jihoon by his waist to their seats. 

As all of them are settled Seungcheol rechecked if all members are complete and comfortable . 

_"What time are we gonna arrive hyung?"_ Seungkwan curiously asked

_"Hopefully before 6pm, so we could still rehearse. Our show starts at 9:00"_ Jisoo answered 

Jihoon pouts at that, this will be a very long flight yet when they arrived they'll have to immediately rehearse. 

_"G-get some rest everyone"_ Jihoon spoke softly to all his members

The alphas smiled at their omega followed by _"Yes hyung", "You too", "Sure thing"_ from the members agreeing 

_"Do you need anything babe?"_ Mingyu said surprising the omega from the new endearment 

_"b-babe?"_ Jihoon asked 

_"Yes, uhm.. You don't like it?"_ Mingyu shyly said avoiding eye contact

Jihoon giggles, _"I do, it's cute"_ he smiled sweetly 

Mingyu lets out a relieved sigh _"Well then do you need anything?"_

_"Nothing, can I just lay on your shoulder... Babe?"_ Jihoon asked jokingly

Mingyu blushed at that then looks away trying to keep cool, without saying a word he guided the omega's head onto his shoulder and he smiled hearing Jihoon giggle again. 

And their long flight goes on, the whole ride consist of lots of sleeping, eating and some mobile gaming. 

At exactly 5:00 they arrived at the airport and rode their van to the venue of their concert. 

[ ]

  
The members are now having their make up and wardrobe done in a few minutes their show will start. 

Seokmin and Seungkwan as they are the main vocals are currently warming up their voices making sure they hit their high notes. Some members that are done with other preparations are recalling their dances or lines. 

This is how their typical dressing room looks like pre concert, their adrenaline running high mixed with excitement and nervousness. 

_"Hooooo! Let's do this!"_ Hoshi excitedly said jumping around the room, he can't contain his energy 

After some few minutes they gathered and held each others pinky in circle. Getting ready to say their usual cheer. 

_"Jihoon-ah you say it"_ Hoshi said smiling at the omega

_"Oh... Okay, uhm let's give our best to make our carats satisfied even when they get home!"_ he started, the alphas cheering with him

_"Let's sing our hearts out and dance with our full energy! Let's prove to them we are Seventeen, that is the all around idols!"_

_"Let's go have fun, uhm safely"_ Jihoon finished smiling at his alphas

_"Yahaaaa!"_ Hoshi shouted and they did the fighting chant and gets ready to get on stage

[ ]

  
They're nearing the end of their concert and it is now the vocal members performing their version of hiphop team's trauma, while the other members are resting and watching backstage. 

As the last unit the vocal team gave their best to make the carats enjoy their show. 

Jihoon is assigned of Mingyu's part of the song and is currently sing while looking seductively at the main camera, carats goes wild when Jihoon suddenly swiped his tongue on his lower lip sexily ending the song then the lights went out. 

The alphas watching backstage were stunned at how their omega acted. 

_Fuck..._ Jun thought throat suddenly feeling dry

Hoshi on the other hand covered his lap with his towel to hide his sudden obvious hard on. _Shit Jihoon why are you like this..._

Seokmin and Dino laughed at each other as they both saw how obvious Soonyoung is trying to hide his erection. 

Seungcheol popped off three button of his shirt, _Is it getting hot in here?_

_"Jihoon hyung looked hot huh?"_ Minghao stated bravely

_"He did"_ Wonwoo answered then heads to the stage followed by others

They gathered at the stage getting ready to perform Call Call Call

_"You did great babe"_ Mingyu said to Jihoon as they get to their positions not minding the looks the other alphas gave him

[ ]

  
_"Everyone did you enjoyed the show?"_ Joshua said to the carats after their encore performance. 

The carats responded shouting loudly that is not really making sense. (hehe) 

_"What is your favorite part?"_ Hansol asked in English

Carats chanted Jihoon's name, and the omega smiled widely pointing at himself _"me?"_

The members teased their omega, _"Ooh sexy Jihoon_ " Seokmin said

_"Encore, encore encore"_ Dino chanted together with the carats

Jihoon even though embarrassed repeated his part in Trauma sexily unknowingly doing wonders to his alphas feelings.

[ ]

  
Seventeen members are currently in one room having their celebration for the success of their concert. They've been drinking for hours now and most of them are already drunk. 

_"You my Jihoonie is so so hot tonight"_ Hoshi drunkingly said to Jihoon placing his arm on the omega's shoulder

Jihoon smiled, _Hoshi is really drunk_ ,he thought then said _"Thank you"_

" _No kidding though you were so hot as Mingyu"_ Jeonghan laughed

_"Nae hyung, I almost jumped you there"_ Dino bravely said earning him a smack on the head by their leader _"I'm kidding"_

Jihoon blushed hard at his members words not sure if he's fast heartbeat is an indication that he is already drunk or something else

_"Yah, you kids should go back to your rooms now. We can't be late for tomorrow's flight back home"_ Jisoo said 

Seungkwan and Dk already passed out on the floor gave thumbs up to their hyung but didn't move. 

" _Let's go"_ Joshua said to hos roommates The8 and Dino

Dino pouts then said fine and sits dizzily beside the omega. _"Bye hyung, you did really great. You made my heart flutter"_ he said drunk talking to Jihoon

Jihoon smiled then pats Dino's head _"Thank youu, you too"_

Joshua took drunk Dino to his arms with the help of The8. _"We'll go now, you guys take care of this"_ Joshua said, _"Bye Jihoonie"_ he winked at the omega then they left. 

_"Hoonaaah, let's go to my room"_ Hoshi whines 

" _But you have roomates though_ " Jihoon said this guy is really drunk 

_"I don't careeee... You know what, it's only you that I want since the very beginning"_ Hoshi confessed

Jihoon blushed hard, _aish if he isn't so drunk I would've believed him. But then we're both drunk..._

_"Don't you like me?"_ Hoshi asked eyes on the verge of tears " _Is it Cheol hyung that you want?"_ he sniffs

Jihoon doesn't know what to respond he's surprised by how soft and vulnerable his best buddy looks when drunk

_"Yah Hoshi you're drunk, let's get you to your room, Seungkwan and Seokmin already left"_ Seungcheol suddenly appeared

_"No! Go away, you're gonna take Hoonie away from me again!"_ Hoshi said hugging Jihoon tightly close to him

_"When did I ever do that?"_ Cheol asked 

_"Always! You always take him away, that's why he likes you better than me!"_ Hoshi stood infront of Seungcheol challenging the other alpha

Seungcheol also stood up, chin raised not backing down from the alpha challenging him. 

_"Y-yah stop"_ Jihoon said trying to stand up but ended up falling back to sit on the couch, _shit I'm dizzy_

The alphas are now sizing each other out, then Hoshi aggresively grabbed the collar of Seungcheol's shirt _. "He's mine!"_

_"He's not anybody's!"_

Jihoon rushed in between the two immediately even though he's head is spinning, _"p-please stop"_ he said he's feeling scared, he's never seen the two alphas like this before

Mingyu,Jeonghan, Jun and Wonwoo rushed to stop the two alphas that are about to start hitting each other. 

_"Please get them away"_ Jihoon said he's shaking from diziness and fear. 

Mingyu and Jeonghan took Hoshi to their room followed by Wonwoo and Seungcheol repeatedly saying sorry to the omega. 

Jihoon fell on the floor holding his head dizzily and wiping his tears. _"Those pabos!"_

Jun chuckled then sits beside the omega, _"You okay?"_

_"Ofcourse, it's just I don't understand why they were suddenly like that"_ he answered

_"Because we all care about you_ " Jun said resting his head on the couch

_"I know that"_ Jihoon said looking at Jun

_"And that's why were all fighting for your attention and love. Everyone's feeling scared, that one day you'll pick one of us"_ Jun closed his eyes

Jihoon looks at Jun sadly _"But I don't want to pick, why do I need to pick?"_

Jun chuckled then looks at the omega " _You will, someday"_

Jihoon pouts _"It's not like you all want to be my mate or something"_

Jun looks at Jihoon disbelieving, _is he an idiot or something?_

_"We do, I do"_ Jun said moving closer to the omega

Jihoon bit his lower lip at the closeness of their faces. He smells so good

_"d-don't think so"_ Jihoon said 

Jun smirked now cornering the omega between the couch _"It seem like you're challenging me Jihoon-ah"_

_"uhm... What if, I am?"_ Jihoon asked trying to act tough towards the alpha

_"Then guess I'll have to prove it to you"_

[ ]

Jihoon found himself being carried towards Jun's room, he is placed on the bed then Jun came hovering above him

The alpha looked at the omega's confused face, _"Scared?"_

Jihoon shook his head, he's sure he is not that drunk yet and even though he feels the need to be touched by the handsome alpha above him, he doesn't want this to happen just because Jun is drunk. 

_"It's okay Ji, I'll walk you to your room"_ Jun said sitting beside Jihoon

Jihoon sits up and looks at Jun, _why did he stop?_

_"Don't look at me like that if you still want me to be able to control myself"_ Jun said 

Jihoon feels hot all over hearing the alpha's words. 

_"Don't then"_

_"Jihoon you don't nee-"_ Jun was stilled in between words when he suddenly have the omega sitting on his lap. 

_"I said... Don't control yourself"_ Jihoon seductively whispered surprising the alpha with a sudden hungry lips against the others

Jun having heard the smaller's words held on the omega's nape and deepens the kiss earning him a pleased hum from the omega. 

Pushing his tongue into Jihoon's warm mouth Jun's hands proceeds towards the omega's ass kneading it firmly. 

_"Hnggh_ " Jihoon lets out moans into the alpha's lips starting to grind on Jun's lap. 

Jun moves his kisses down to Jihoon's milky neck leaving dark purple marks on the omega's clavicle. 

_"Mmm~ y-you're explaining that to the managers"_ Jihoon whined hips desperately grinding harder on the alpha

Jun nibbles Jihoon's ears and held his hips firmly stilling the omega's movements ,the smaller whining at the lost of friction 

_"Did I allow you to complain?"_ Jun whispered on the omega's ear Jihoon shivering at the sensation 

_"n-no"_ Jihoon said biting his lower lip

_"Are you gonna continue being a bad boy Jihoon-ah?"_

Jihoon shook his head vigorously not wanting the alpha to stop.

_"Well good boys deserve a reward right? Or maybe you want a punishment?"_ Jun asked giving Jihoon a hard slap on his ass

Jihoon jolted and lets out a whimper at the sudden pain. 

_"n-no please, I'll be good"_

_"Show me how good your are Jihoon-ah"_ Jun said unbuckling his belt letting Jihoon know what he meant

Nodding Jihoon scrambles to sit on the floor in between Jun's legs. The omega helped Jun pull down his pants and boxers.

Jihoon gulped seeing Jun's cock standing proud and hard against the alpha's abdomen. _h-he's big..._

Jun held Jihoon's head urging him to continue _"Are you just gonna look or what?"_

_"n-nae"_ Jihoon answered taking Jun's cock on his hand giving it experimental strokes, the omega is admiring how his fingers doesn't meet on Jun's amazing girth

Jun watches the smaller looking amazed at his length, _how can he look so innocent yet sexy at the same time_

Jihoon looked up at Jun then starts giving feather kisses on the tip of Jun's cock, followed by kittenish licks

Jun's grip on the omega's hair tightened, as Jihoon took the head of his cock into his mouth _. "Mmm~"_

Hearing Jun's groan Jihoon felt some confidence to take the whole length into his mouth, the omega starts bobbing his head on the alpha's cock, stroking the part where his mouth can't reach

"Ugh~" Jun moans head thrown back and eyes closed

Jihoon licked the whole length of Jun's cock repeatedly hollowing his cheeks to suck harder

The alpha's head clouded with lust, feeling so good starts thrusting harshly into the omega's warm and wet mouth, Jihoon's eyes starts watering at the stimulation he's receiving but his own dick now rock hard in his pants. 

Jihoon looked at Jun tears falling down his cheeks as the alpha continue to fuck his mouth

Jun groaned loudly pulling off his length from Jihoon's mouth with a pop. Jihoon coughed, a string of saliva connected on Jun's dick and his mouth

" _shit...shit baby you okay?"_ Jun worriedly cupped the smaller's cheeks wiping his tears

Jihoon smiled softly at Jun's worried face. _"y-yea"_

_"Should we stop? Did I hurt you?"_

_"No!"_ Jihoon quickly answered while blushing

_"Actually can I "_ Jihoon bit his lower lip then looks at the alpha seductively

_"Can I ride you?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheheh semi smut, to be continued 
> 
> Sorryyyyyy I'm not really good at writing hahahahaha please let me know what you thinkkk
> 
> Hope this is enoughh
> 
> (please don't mind the other end note)


	18. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhuhuhuhh sorry for not updating much. Thanks for still reading

_"Huh?"_ Jun was still for a few seconds after hearing what Jihoon said. 

_"I uhm...it's okay if you don't want to"_ Jihoon looks away shyly.

_"What? Ofcourse I do"_ Jun said taking the omega's chin to face him, _"I do, I'm just shocked sorry"_ the alpha smiled sheepishly 

" _Pabo...I almost hit myself out of embarrassment"_ Jihoon answered pouting at the alpha that is granted with a peck on his lips

Jun chuckled muttering sorry as he pulled Jihoon up on his feet. The omega smiled shamelessly stripping himself before settling back on the alpha's lap. 

Jun smiled at him handsomely _"You're so cute"_ he said then kisses the omega passionately while reaching for his drawer retrieving condom

Jihoon tangles his fingers on Jun's soft locks as they kiss lovingly tongues exploring each other's mouths. 

Jun's kisses moves lower to Jihoon's neck up to his chest, blowing air in the omega's nipple teasingly. _"Baby... We don't have lube"_

Jihoon bit his lower lip arching his back to push himself towards the alpha's hot body " _It's okay, I think I'm wet enough"_

Jun nods as he lick the omega's nipple, humming his hand lowers to Jihoon's hole teasing the wet rim with him thumb

_Self lubrication is really hot.... Fuck_

Jihoon's eyes closed at the anticipation, _"more~"_

Jun starts inserting his middle finger into the omega's slick hole, moving in and out slowly

. 

The omega mewls softly, burying his face on the alpha's neck, _"more alpha, more_ "

_"Yes baby~"_ Jun said peppering the omega with comforting kisses on his neck as he inserted two more fingers, now fingering Jihoon with three fingers 

The smaller's grip tightens on the the dancer's shoulder at the sudden intrusion, _it still hurts when I'm not in heat_

" _Tell me if it hurts Hoon-ah"_ Jun said now moving his fingers faster scissoring inside the omega's warm inside to prep him well

Now feeling less pain and a lot more pleasure Jihoon is becoming impatient, _"Jun please, I want you now. Fuck me already_ "

Jun chuckled at the omega's eagerness and removes his fingers from Jihoon's hole. He was about to grab the condom when Jihoon suddenly is already putting it on Jun's length

Jihoon smiled cutely at him " _You're too sloooow"_ he said then slightly lifts his hips to give access for the alpha

Jun helds on the smaller's hips and guides him to sit slowly on hit cock, Jihoon bit on Jun's shoulder hard feeling a lot of pain from the intrusion. 

Jun hissed and still the omega's hips " _you okay?"_

Jihoon nodded quickly " _s-sorry_ " he said breathing deeply before continuing to move his hips

As Jun's whole dick is in he lets out a soft groan kissing Jihoon hard on his lips. While he rubs comforting circles on the omega's back

Jihoon feels so warm on his body and his heart. He pulls off the kiss and looks at Jun's sexy face. _"Fuck me alpha"_

Jun places his hands on the omega's ass as the smaller starts bouncing on his lap on a steady pace. 

Jihoon's head is thrown back as he held on the alpha's shoulder for support. _Oh m_ _y God! I'm boucing on Junhui's dick... Shit_

" _Good boy Hoon-ah, so tight for me"_ Jun praises as he now thrusts his hips meeting Jihoon's bounces

" _Ugh~ alphaa, alpha"_ Jihoon moans as he continues bouncing faster on the taller's dick. _It feels so good_

_"Yes, yes, yes! Ugh Jun! "_ the smaller's voice is now getting louder, his moans resounding on Jun's room

[ ]

  
Hoshi is now infront of Jun and Jihoon's hotel room, he feels like shit of what he did last night. 

I ruined such a great night, he sighs. He woked up early to make sure he can still talk to the omega while the others are still asleep. 

Groaning on his headache, he decided to knock. I _shouldn't have drank too much._ After waiting for sometime no one answered the door so he just went in. 

The room is still messy from yesterday's party, he looks at the trail of clothes on the floor then at the bed where two of his co members are sleeping

Hoshi frozed, tears pooling on his eyes. There he see his omega cuddling close to Jun, and both of them are naked smiling happily on their sleep. 

_Shit..._

[ ]

  
Jihoon blinks awake where a white shadow passed his vision. He rubs his eyes and looks around the room, no one else is there. _Why is the door open?_

" _Goodmorning beautiful"_ Jun's morning voice put him out of his investigation as the omega looks at Jun and smiles at him " _morning_ "

He rested his chin on Jun's bare chest and looks at him, _he looks so handsome even after last night_

_"You okay?"_ Jun asked brushing Jihoon's hair off his face.

Jihoon smiled wider _"Nae" ,_ closing his eyes as Jun kissed him on his forehead, then Jun kisses his nose the his hand 

Jihoon blinks his eyes open, _I'm not dreaming am I?_ he thought looking at Jun's handsome face like he doesn't want it to go away. _Well my heart is beating crazily right now..._

_I hope this isn't a dream_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah sorryyy was this any good huhuhu
> 
> Let. Me know what you think 
> 
> ignore the other end note


	19. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, shall we go talk to our omega?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe double update because I've been busyyy nyuuuk

Hoshi quickly ran out of the room. _Aish, what am I expecting? It's not like I'm the one Jihoon likes._

The dancer wiped his tears and bunps into Mingyu who holds a tray of foods. 

_"Oh, hyung"_ Mingyu said thankful that the food didn't fell.

_"Where are you going?"_ Hoshi asked the younger

_"I'm gonna give Jihoon hyung a breakfast in bed hehe"_ Mingyu said smiling 

_Yeah, go on and feel the pain I'm feeling too.._

" _But their still asleep though"_

_"Oh? That's better, I couod surprise him"_ Mingyu excitedly said

_"Jun is there Mingyu_ " Hoshi sadly said

Mingyu blinked at the older _"I know, so what?"_

_"They uhm... Nevermind. Maybe they'll eat later. You go eat with me"_ Hoshi dismisses taking the bread and stuffing his mouth as he pull the confuse rapper back to where he got the food

_I could take the pain alone..._

[ ]

  
All the members are gathered eating breakfast on a long table. 

Seungcheol eyes hardly at the purple mark on Jihoon's collarbone.

_They had fun last night huh?_ ,he thought then looks at Hoshi whom he had a rough night yesterday. 

_Why does he look so sad when he was the one who grabbed me?_

_"Yah Seungcheol, are you just gonna stare on nothing or you're gonna eat?"_ Jeonghan said smacking the leader's arm

_"Tsk. I will, shut up"_ Seungcheol said rubbing his arm, and glares at Jihoon who's currently looking at him before eating his breakfast. 

[ ]

  
_"Wonwoo sit here"_ Jihoon said patting the seat beside him

_"No thanks"_ Wonwoo said then sits beside a pouting Mingyu

_"What's wrong with you?_ " he asked the younger rapper

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo while pouting, _"Jihoin hyung has a hickey"_

_I know_ , he thought 

_"So?"_

_"So?, you don't care?"_ Mingyu exclaimed 

_"I do. But maybe I shouldn't_ " Wonwoo said then contiues eating

[ ]

  
_"Hyuuung, so is it Jun hyung you picked?"_ Dino asked 

Jihoon was caught of guard by the younger's question making him choke on his food. 

Jun quickly hands him water, rubbing his back gently.

_"Why did you think so Dino-yah"_ Seungkwan said

_"Well, Jihoon is marked by Jun hyung. Look!"_ maknae said pointing at Jihoon's unknowingly exposed collarbone

Jihoon immediately covered his body, and looks at the members reactions. Most of them looks disappointed, some looks sad and the others are not even looking. 

_"i-it's not what you think!_ " Jihoon said, eyes pooling with tears 

No one spoke up making Jihoon feel even more ashamed and decided to run away while crying. 

_Oh my God they think I'm a slut now..._

[ ]

  
Wonwoo sighed at what happened. 

" _Yah, Dino how could you say that?"_ Jun said angrily at the maknae

_"Wae? Isn't it true?"_ Dino answered 

_"Stop"_ Seokmin calms the maknae

_"No hyung! Did you took advantage of him? Or did he really choose you?"_ maknae questioned

" _Tell us so we'll know our position"_ Hoshi also asked 

_"What the hell are you guys saying?"_ Jun said

_"Jihoon did not want to pick one from us okay? I asked him about it yesterday and he said he doesn't want to"_

_"I think he's considering having all of us as his mates"_ Jisoo said

_"How can you say so?"_ Jeonghan asked Joshua 

_"It's obvious though, he is caring and sweet for all of us. He would not react like that if he thinks on picking Jun, or any one of us"_ Joshua explained

_"You have a point"_ Seungcheol nodded, _"Well how about the thing that happened between you two?"_ he asked Jun

_"You're his first, off heat hyung"_ Hansol said

_"Yes. I know, I'm sorry. But what happened was mutual, you know I didn't even drank much and I asked him many times if he's sure. You can't blame me, I love him"_ Jun said apologetically 

_"I'm sorry to all of you, please don't judge Jihoon, or think badly of him. He loves all of us and wants us all. It's my fault_ "

_"No, it's not your fault. We can't just expect Jihoon to pick one of us, or for him to show us all his equal love and care. There's twelve of us. As alphas it's our responsibility to take care of him and show him our love. And about the mating, it's him who will decide, whoever he picks, may it be one or all of us. Let's respect his decision"_ Wonwoo said

The members seem to understand and get what Wonwoo meant all nodding and agreeing to him. 

_"So, shall we go talk to our omega?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readiiiing, let me know what you think
> 
> Should Jihoon mate with them all? Or pick one? Who? Hahahahahhaa
> 
> (ignore the other end note)


	20. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How will it work? We can't like bite him all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really really sorry for not being able to update for a very long timeeeee, I'm a nursing student so you knoww. The acads are killing me again. 
> 
> Hope this will make up, and will try to update moreeee love you all

Jihoon ran towards his room wiping his tears, _"I'm such a fucking idiot!"_

He gets on the laying down as he covers his face with his hands, _"Why do they always ask me to pick someone?"_

_"Are they idiots?"_

_"Aish! I already said i don't want to"_

He keeps muttering, and sighs

_"And here I am, a literal idiot falling in love with all of them"_

_"Really? "_ came Jeonghan's excited voice

_"Yeah right Jihoon, now you're hearing their voices"_ Jihoon said to himself

_"Not really"_ came Mingyu's deep voice as he remove Jihoon's hands on his face and smile handsomely 

_"Hi baby"_ Jun said, the omega looked at the members surrounding him

_Oh shit they're all here_

_And Oh shit they heard me_

_"h-hi"_ he shyly said feeling smaller as all twelve alphas stare intently on him

_"So, have we heard it right? "_ Wonwoo asked

_"I uhm..."_ Jihoon blushes hard

_This is it, I am confessing to them_

_"It's true, I do love you all. Equally, I know this is ridiculous and weird because who in the world will fall in love to twelve different men. But I do, and no matter how you want me to choose one. I can't, and I won't. I'm sorry "_ Jihoon said looking down on his palms, there I said, _I probably look like an idiot now_

_"Jihoon, look. I, I'm very sorry."_ Hoshi started cupping the omega's face. _"I'm such an idiot hiding my feelings for you, and here you are braver than any of us. I.. I love you, I really do. "_

_"Me too hyung, even though we're unsure at first. Now I know to myself. That I love you a lot_ " Dino said smiling at his hyung

Jihoon's eyes pooled with tears as series of I love you's and sorry's was said by the ~~idiot~~ alphas.

_"So we're all Jihoon hyung's mates now?_ " Dino excitedly said

_"Uhm not officially, but yeah"_ Seungcheol answered smiling at HIS omega.

_"Yeeep, I'm all yours!"_ Jihoon smiled brightly 

[ ]

  
Jihoon is now being cuddled between Jisoo and Hoshi who is now back to being clingy

The omega smiled contently, _"Are we not heading home yet?"_

_"Hmm, in a few"_ Joshua said 

_"Where are the others?"_

_"Packing and getting ready, Wae? You need something?"_ Hoshi asked ruffling the omega's hair

_"Nope, just asking"_ Jihoon smiled then gives both alphas a soft peck on their cheek

[ ]

  
The members arrived by 9:00 pm at their house all of them evidently tired as they walk into their rooms. 

Jihoon threw himself on the bed letting out a deep sigh as he rub his eyes sleepily 

_"Tired?"_ Wonwoo asked while unpacking his stuff

Jihoon hummed lazily taking off his clothes, he's feels so tired from their long flight, as he struggled taking his clothes of he huffs angrily when suddenly a pair of hands took over 

The omega relaxed as he let the alpha remove his clothes. _"Hey, baby. Put this on"_ Wonwoo said offering Jihoon change of clothes 

_"Mmm... Want cuddles"_ Jihoon mumbles half asleep

Wonwoo smiled at the omega's cuteness and puts on clean shirt on the smaller before getting up to go to his bed

_"Nooooo"_ Jihoon pouts eyes still closed as he gripped on Wonwoo's shirt " _cuddleees_ " he urges

Wonwoo automatically went to the bed with the omega, taking off his own shirt and getting under Jihoon's fluffy blankets. 

Jihoon smiled contently in his sleep against the alpha's broad chest _"Goodnight alphas, I love you"_

Wonwoo kissed Jihoon's forehead _"I love you too baby"_

[ ]

  
The alphas are all gathered on the living room early in the morning where their omega is still asleep. 

_"How will it work? We can't like bite him all"_ Seungkwan obliviously said

They're having a meeting on how will the official claiming and mating will work. 

_"In all honesty I would want to give him the claiming bite"_ Hoshi bravely said

_"Well same here"_ said both Jun and Wonwoo

_"Don't we all?"_ Jisoo asked

_"I think we do"_ Cheol said earning nods from the members 

_"I think that would be dangerous for him, and some other people might judge him from this"_ Jeonghan explained 

_"And I know he will be mad if we ask him to choose one"_ Myungho said

The alphas are all thinking hard on how they will make this work. They do not want to put the omega's life in danger, and twelve claiming bites will surely be bad. 

Seungcheol sighs, _"How about we ask him about this? Like how does he wants the claiming to happen?"_

_"Won't hyung be mad?"_ Hansol said

_"I got an idea!"_ Dk exclaimed making all alphas look at his direction 

_"How about, we give him like signs or show into our actions that we want to claim him, and we'll let him decide whether he wants to go with whoever?"_

_"But why won't we just--"_

_"G-goodmorning"_ Jihoon sleepily walked into the living room with all his alphas talking, Hoshi being cut mid sentence

_"Sorry, did I interrupted something?"_ Jihoon asked looking at the shocked faces of the alphas

_"Oh! no, no, none babe. Goodmorning, wanna go eat?"_ Mingyu quickly moved to guide the half asleep omega to the kitchen followed by goodmorning's from the other alphas

_Hmm? Something's off_ , the omega thought 

[ ]

  
The omega eats breakfast happily on Mingyu's lap which he just ended up in that position. Jihoon didn't notice how the alpha's eyes lidded at how strong his scent affects the taller in this proximity. 

_"You guys are talking about me right?"_ Jihoon said

_"Right? Yah Mingyu"_

_"Babe!"_ Jihoon spoke loudly facing the taller who has not been responding

Mingyu was startled and blabbers nonsense _"What? Oh yeah, it taste good doesn't it?"_

Jihoon's brows furrowed _"What?"_

_"Ah.. N-nevermind, keep eating hehe"_ Mingyu said manually moving the omega's head to face the food, which thankfully the smaler oblige 

_What the hell?..._

Jihoon shuffles on the alpha's lap to find a more comfortable position when he suddenly felt something hard against his ass, _Oh my God_... Jihoon blushed hard

Biting his lower lip Jihoon gently rocked his his on the hard thing on his ass. Repeating his actions a few more times, Jihoon's hips was suddenly stilled by Mingyu's large hands as he hear him let out a groan

_"M-Mianhe, did I hurt you?"_ Jihoon ask still facing the table

_"n-no, it's just..._ " Mingyu started moving closer on Jihoon pulse on his neck where his scent is the strongest, _"You smell so fucking good'"_ he said lowly, now shamelessly scenting the omega

The scenting elicited a soft moan from the omega, eyes closing from pleasure. 

Jihoon's heart is beating fast, this is the first time he felt this good, the first time he was scented this way. 

_Shit... We're in the kitchen_

Jihoon tilted his head to give more access to the alpha, who takes the opportunity to lick and kiss Jihoon's neck

_"Ughh~ Mingyu"_ Jihoon moaned gripping at the table in front of him, he feels his head getting dizzy, _is this how it feels getting scented by your alpha?_

Needy moans keeps slipping out of Jihoon's lips then Mingyu decided to graze his teeth on Jihoon's sensitive pulse

_"Aahh!"_ Jihoon came untouched at the feeling of his alpha's teeth on the claiming spot. After a few seconds he realized how he embarrassingly came with just the scenting of an alpha he blushed hard. 

_"Hey you okay?"_ Mingyu asked worriedly wiping Jihoon's sweat

_"y-yea, uhm gotta go"_ Jihoon said running away to the bathroom

Leaving his extremely aroused alpha chuckling at his cuteness. 

[ ]

  
Jihoon just finished taking a bath and recovering from his embarrassing moment at the kitchen with Mingyu. He went to the living room and sees Dk asleep.

_He really looks like an angel._.. he thought admiring Dokyeom's peaceful face

Jihoon looked around the area and sees no one around so he decided to steal a kiss from the main vocal

He starts with a shy peck, and giggles when the alpha still didn't wake up, then he kissed him a little longer closing his eyes as he enjoy Dk's soft lips. 

The smaller opened his eyes and saw the alpha looking at him, he was startled making him fall back into his butt while blushing hard. 

_Shit, he saw me... Can the ground eat me or something?_

Dk sat up rubbing his eyes, exposing his well toned biceps to the omega. " _You're cute"_ he said

Jihoon pouts moving to sit beside the younger _"you should see yourself you pabo"_

_"Really? Why?"_ he asked giving Jihoon one of his signature heartmelting smile. 

Jihoon quickly looked away, **_ohnooo help we not jump this sexy sunshine_**

Dk laughed softly _"I'm just kidding hyung"_ he said then pulls Jihoon as he lay down making the smaller lay on top of him. 

The alpha hugged Jihoon securely, _"you can just ask me for a kiss you know"_

Jihoon pouts burying his face on Dk's chest _"it's embarrassing, I don't wanna be clingy"_

_"But you are"_ Dk says chuckling at the cute older

_"I'm nooot"_ Jihoon insisted pouting even more as he frowns at the younger

_"Okaay, no kisses for Jihoonie then"_

_"What? Nooo!... I mean o-okay"_ Jihoon bit his lips, looking at the younger's soft lips

_"Okaaaay"_ Dk singsongs, attempting to go back to sleep

_"Okay fine! I'm clingy, it's just because I love you!"_ Jihoon said face heating on embarrassment 

Dk stops himself from laughing out loud on how Jihoon could get so soft when in love. He pulled the smaller for a gentle kiss. 

Jihoon was startled at first but immediately melted on Dokyeom's kisses. 

Closing his eyes as they kiss softly Jihoon's heart flutter. 

_His kisses are as great as his voice..._

[ ]

  
_"Hoonah!"_ Hoshi said catching up to the omega

_"Can we talk?"_

Jihoon smiled _"Ofcourse!"_

_"Right, let's go"_ Hoshi chuckled nervously, this is the first time they're gonna talk as lovers not best friends 

_"Okaaay!"_ Jihoon said jumping on the dancer's back for a piggyback, the alpha holds him immediately 

_"Yah! Careful"_ Hoshi scold the giggling omega and they head to the dancer's room

_Finally I have Jihoonah, all to myself_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo? Hehehe hope you liked it. 
> 
> Who should give hoonie the claiming bite? Hmm? Hoshi? Cheol? All of them? Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> And what do you think will happen to the Hoon and Hosh talk? Meheheehehe
> 
> (ignore the other note)


	21. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 12826842days i finally updated heheheeh really really sorry for the wait. I have lots of activities to do huhu. Hope you like it

Hoshi and Jihoon are settled on the dancer's bed, the said dancer looking all shy and nervous. 

_"Uhm... I'm sorry Hoonah_ " he started

Jihoon smiled holding Hoshi's hands. _"It's okay, I'm really sorry too. I know I should've told you, but I didn't"_

_"I understand, but I'm an idiot letting time be wasted being all sulky and shitty towards you where in fact now I can finally kiss you, and hug you_ " Hoshi said

_"Yep, you're as idiot"_ Jihoon giggles 

_"Yeah? Well it's because I love you"_ Hoshi said looking into Jihoon's glowing eyes

_"I love you too"_ the omega answered 

Hoshi cupped Jihoon's cheeks and kisses him softly on the lips. The omega sighed contently on the kiss gripping on the alpha's biceps.

They pull away slowly staring into each others eyes. Both whispering 'I missed you'

Suddenly there's a knock heard breaking their comfortable silence, another alpha went into the room. 

_"Hi"_ Seungcheol said smiling by the door

Jihoon smiled widely gesturing the leader to come closer. Cheol sat on Jihoon's other side

Sensing the awkwardness between the two alphas Jihoon spoke up. _"You haven't talked don't you?"_

Both alphas nod, avoiding each others'eyes. The smallest held each hand of both alphas making them look at him

_"Come on, talk_ " he urges

No one spoke at first but Hoshi as the younger one started, _"Look hyung, I'm really sorry about last time. I was so drunk, and unable to control myself."_

Seungcheol smiled at Hoshi, _"It's okay, I understand. You're not even scary that time"_ he teases 

Both alphas now laughing at each other after reconciliation, _"now kiss"_ Jihoon said all of a sudden surprising both alphas

_"What?"_ the omega asked 

_"We? Kissing?_ " Hoshi asked gesturing to himself and Cheol

_"Yeeep!"_

_"No way! I mean no offense hyung, but you're like an older brother to me"_ Hoshi said not wanting the imagery of him kissing Seungcheol

Jihoon giggles, " _I don't wanna kiss you either_ " Cheol rebutted

_"Fineeee"_ Jihoon said before giving both alphas a soft peck on their lips. 

[ ]

 _"Uhm, about the claiming"_ Jihoon begins after some time

Both Cheol and Hoshi looked at him intently, he blushes at the intense look of his ~~hot~~ alphas. 

_"I want to have all of your marks, in one condition"_

[ ]

  
Cheol and Hoshi looked at each other, they called all the alphas for a meeting in the leader's room. 

_"Anything wrong with Ji?_ " Jeonghan asked concernedly

_"No, he's okay. Uhm he just told us that... He wants all of us to mark him"_ Cheol said

There are mixed reactions from the alphas, some are shocked, excited and mostly are concerned 

" _We're not trying to break him right?"_ Wonwoo asked

_"Of course, we could be gentle"_ Joshua assures the younger

_"How about the younger alphas? Can they contain themselves?_ " Jun asked

_"Yes hyuuung!"_ Dino said and all the maknae line salutes to Jun making the elder chuckle

_"Well if that's what he wants then... "_

_"But he has a condition"_ Hoshi butts in

_"Condition?"_ Seokmin says

" _He wants Seungcheol hyung to mark his main claiming spot"_ Hoshi continued

_"Why?"_ Mingyu asked brows furrowed 

_"Because I want him to be our head alpha"_ Jihoon appeared looking scared from a distance 

He slowly walked inside the room standing in front of the alphas

_"He'll take it and the rest will get to mark me too, i... Is that okay?"_

_"Yeah... Ofcourse babe_ _"_ Mingyu softens at Jihoon's words

_"Yes hyung, we respect your choice"_ Vernon said

Jihoon smiled " _Thank you, I have one more request though"_

_"What is it baby?"_ Hoshi asked

_"Can I have Jisoo hyung come with me to buy something? I really need his help for this one"_

" _No problem_ " Jisoo smiled softly

_"Where? Can't I go with you?"_ Seungkwan pouted at their omega

_"Sorry Kwannieee, it's me and Shua hyung's date_ " Jihoon giggles

_"Fineeee"_ Kwan says

" _When is the ceremony starting?_ " The8 curiously asked

_"Tomorrow"_

[ ]

  
Jihoon walks hand in hand inside a clothing store Jisoo had never seen in his whole life. They're both wearing masks and cap and were greeted by a blonde woman. 

_"Hi buying something for your girlfriend?"_ the woman asked in English

Joshua looks around the store and sees all types of lingerie, no wonder why the woman thought they're buying for a girlfriend. 

_"No, I'm buying for my man"_ Joshua answered raising their interlaced hands for emphasis

" _Can you help him pick what he wants?_ _"_

_"Oh sorry"_ the girl blushes 

_"This way sir"_ the girl guides Jihoon to look for something he might like as Joshua got a call from Seungcheol

_"Wae?"_

_"Joshua, I'm freaking out"_

_"What, why?"_

_"I don't know, what if I hurt Jihoon? What if I fail as a head alpha, what if he hates me after? Or if he didn't enjoy doing it with me?"_

Joshua chuckled at his super tensed friend

_"Cheol relax, I'm sure Ji trust you that's why he picked you. And I'm also sure you won't hurt him cause you love him. WE love him. Just think of how many alphas will beat you up if you end up hurting our precious baby"_

_"Very helpful Joshua"_ Cheol sarcastically said

Joshua laughed and looks at Jihoon waving him to come _"Bye, I think Ji's done picking. Tell the boys to atleast prepare themselves for our baby, cause he has something for us_ " he smirked then ends the call

[ ]

  
Jihoon pouted as Joshua arrives, he pulled the alpha inside the changing room. 

" _Who are you talking to?_ " he frowns

" _Cheol_ " Joshua chuckled

" _Tsk. Cheol, it's another omega isn't it?"_ Jihoon accused the alpha

" _What? No baby"_

_"oh yeah? Then why are smiling while talking to the phone?"_

Joshua smiled even wider " _So you're jealous huh?"_

_"No! Pabo"_ Jihoon looks aways shyly, placing all the things he picked on Joshua's hand

" _Pay for those! I'll wait outside"_ the omega said leaving the scene quickly

_"Cute"_ Joshua said chuckling at his cute jealous omega

[ ]

  
Seungcheol enters Mingyu's room and saw the younger working out. It's D-DAY of the claiming ceremony and some of the alphas like Mingyu are preparing to make their omega happy. 

_"You'll tire yourself out_ " Cheol said

Mingyu smiled and wiped his sweat _"I'm just burning off excess energy, don't want our baby breaking"_

Cheol nodded, as alphas they all have lots of strength and energy that some of them cannot control so they have to release on some way like working out. 

As for Seungcheol though, as an older alpha he already knows how to control his strength. 

_"I'm heading to Hoon's nest, wish me luck"_ Cheol said

Mingyu chuckled and pats the leader's back, " _take care of our baby"_

[ ]

  
Jihoon is pacing around his room which they made into a nest, lots of pillows and other soft stuffs piled in the middle of the room with some fairy lights to make it more pretty.

He breathes slowly , _"I can do this"_

He looks at himself in the mirror to check if everything he prepared is good then he heard a knock and a ~~handsome~~ Choi Seungcheol's head poke out of the door

Jihoon blushed seeing the older, _oh shit it's really happening_

Seungcheol smiled and went inside the room locking the door behind him. _"Uhm hi"_

_"Hi"_ the omega responded, Seungcheol is in a semi fitted white shirt which exposed his toned body and in a simple sweats. While Jihoon on the other hand feels so much exposed wearing just Wonwoo's hoodie and the white lace panties he bought from earlier. 

_"You okay?"_ Jihoon out of his trance find Seungcheol face to face with a worried look

" _Y-yeah, just nervous I guess"_ the smaller answered

Cheol smiled softly his dimples adding to his handsomeness and sat on their nest in the middle of the room. 

_"How about you show me your surprise baby"_ he said alpha voice clearly evident

Jihoon blushed harder at this _"oh! N-nae"_ shyly gripping at the bottom of the hoodie he lightly lifted to show his white lace

Seungcheol couldn't control the groan he let out seeing Jihoon in lace panties that compliments his milky skin and perky bottom

" _Come here baby_ " Seungcheol said patting his lap

Jihoon gets on his alpha's lap facing him and places his hands on the taller's broad shoulders 

Seungcheol smiled at him hands caressing his lower back " _You look pretty"_

" _t-thanks_ "

The alpha chuckled at the blushing omega one hand resting comfortably on Jihoon's ass while his other hand guides Jihoon for a gentle kiss

Jihoon's eyes fluttered shut as he responds to Seungcheol's kisses his body feels warm and stomach feels like it has butterlies. 

They pull out from the kiss staring into each others eyes _"I love you"_ Cheol whispers

_"I love you too"_ Jihoon responded

Then he's suddenly laid down on the bed Seungcheol hovering on top of him.

Jihoon can't help but feel shy at how hot Seungcheol looks like this, he has never seen him like this all alpha and sexy on top of him ready to take everything Jihoon would give. 

The omega tugged at the taller's shirt " _Off_ "

Seungcheol chuckled sitting back to take off his shirt his toned body exposed to the omega. 

_"Oh gosh"_ Jihoon whispers bitting his lower lip, _shit Cheol_

_"You're flattering me"_ Seungcheol said hovering on top the smaller again

_"You're so sexy"_ Jihoon unconsciously said one hand moving to touch Cheol's toned abs experimentally exploring the alpha's body

Seungcheol shivers at Jihoon's soft touches, lowering himself to claim the omega's lips

Their lips danced together in a passionate kiss, Jihoon's hands not stopping to touch the alpha's body. 

Jihoon eyes are closed as the alpha moves his kisses lower to his neck, nipping the younger's soft skin, and licking his claiming spot. 

_"Uggh~"_ Jihoon moans at Cheol's advances fingers threading the alpha's soft hair

Seungcheol licked Jihoon's pulse a few times more before pulling of the smaller's hoodie throwing it away ~~(not because it's someone's hoodie)~~

Cheol kisses lower leaving purple marks on Hoon's pale chest because sucking the omega's nipple. 

_"Aah~ yeah"_ Jihoon mewls back arching 

After licking, biting and sucking Jihoon's nipples Seungcheol pulled away a little to admire his work

Jihoon looks at the alpha through hooded eyes, purple marks on his chest and skin glistening with the alpha's licking

He's still wearing his laces, and are now being traced by the alpha. 

_"Is this for your alphas baby?"_

_"n-nae"_ he answers, alpha's hand now palming him through his panties

_"It looks good on you, what if Daddy rips it?"_ Cheol asked looking so intense into Jihoon he feels like he might melt

_Wait what Daddy?_

_"i-it's okay... "_

_"It's okay what?"_ Cheol urges smirking, seemingly enjoying the way he's making the omega eager

_"d-daddy"_ Jihoon whispers looking away shyly, then lets out a whine as Seungcheol pulls his hand away

_"Can't hear you"_

_"It's okay if you rip me apart Daddy"_ Jihoon said blushing hard as he look at the alpha

_"Good"_ Seungcheol said manhandling Jihoon putting him on all fours as he get at the smaller's back

" _I'm gonna breed you so hard you won't be able to walk straight after"_ he whispered lowly on Jihoon's ears, the omega letting out a loud whine obviously wanting just what the alpha said

Arching his back Jihoon tries grind against the alpha's cock but strong hands stopped him in place. 

" _p-please Cheol" he whines_

_"Hm?_ " the alpha snaps the garter of Jihoon's panties on his ass making him jolt.

_"Tell me what you want baby"_

_"Please Daddy, claim me. I'm all yours alpha"_

Satisfied to what the omega said Cheol's kisses move lower along Jihoon's spine and against his laces. 

Moving the panties to the side exposing the omegas slick hole, Seungcheol indulged himself into eating the other's ass. Tasting the sweetness of his omega, he pushes his tongue in while caressing the perky ass

_"Uggh~ shit Cheol, feels good"_ Jihoon moans out

Seungcheol inserts one finger on the omegas wet hole slowing moving in and out as he continue to lick around 

Jihoon shamelessly lets out moans, not sure why knowing that the other alphas can hear them makes him more aroused

In no time Seungcheol is already three fingers deep in the omega who bucks his hips to meet the alphas fingers

Seungcheol licks Jihoon back, peppering him with kisses and nips while still fingering him open. 

" _Want you now Cheol, fuck me now daddy"_ Jihoon said as the alpha scent him continuously 

Not needing to be told twice Seungcheol pulls away taking off his remaining clothes, he aligned his hard cock on the omega's hole, holding the smaller's hips to steady him he slowly pushes in

_"Aah! "_ Jihoon eyes shut tight, gripping hard on the sheets as he try to keep his balance on all force. 

_Shit, this is how big Cheol is ?_

_I might not be really able to walk tomorrow ..._

Jihoon's tears are falling the time Cheol is balls deep in him, kissing his back soothingly 

_"Sorry baby, does it hurt?"_ Seungcheol scents him to calm the omega

Breathing in and out slowly after a few seconds Jihoon nods his head _"move"_

Seungcheol moves his hips, starting with slow but deep thrusts. When he feels the younger relaxing he snaps his hips faster, making sure to thrust deeply as he can

Jihoon knees feels like jello, he feels so good all over and his head already hazy from all the pleasure his alpha is giving him

_"Uggh... Yeah~ Yeah alpha so big"_ his moans are getting louder and louder he can't barely keep his position, the weight of the alpha on top of him and the pleasure is all too much 

Seungcheol grazes his teeth on the omega's pulse, his own moans are not contained as he continues to fuck his omega hard

Jihoon's back arches he feels his climax approaching, moving his head to give the alpha more access to his neck

_"Daddy I'm close"_ he whispers arms giving up on him but is quickly carried by Seungcheol's strong arms

_"I love you"_

He hears the alpha whispered before he feels a sharp pang of pain on his neck, Seungcheol marked him. _He's claiming me..._ he thought 

Eyes closing all the pain was replaced by a strong wave of pleasure Jihoon lets out a load moan yelp, cumming on their sheets and against his own stomach

_"Aaah!"_

Seungcheol held on the omega and continuously licks his claiming bite as he groan cumming inside the omega.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes riding their high, both breathing hard. The alpha pulled out of the omega falling beside him, and pulling the smaller into his chest

They're both gasping as they cuddle with each other, the taller looked at the omega, wiping the sweat of his forehead. His omega looks wrecked, but a good kind of wrecked

Seungcheol kiss Jihoon's forehead then his temple, his lips down to his mark and stayed there

_"Mine"_

Jihoon smiled hearing the alpha, who is licking and kissing his bite repeatedly 

_"Yes hyung I'm yours"_

_"Sorry I did ripped your laces"_ Seungcheol said

Jihoon quickly looked at his panties now ripped apart,he's not sure how it happened but he doesn't care. He enjoyed it. 

_**"That's okay, Jisoo hyung bought me a lot more"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe the first claimiiing Hehehehehe. How was it? Was it good? Who do you think should give him the bite next? 
> 
> How about a foursome with the 96liners? HHahahahahahhaahhaha
> 
> Let me know what you thinking. 
> 
> Please do support my second story hihi
> 
> (ignore the other end note)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to hear your suggestions like on who will be jihoon's first mehehe or how will it happen, things like those ; >
> 
> Hope that's good enough hehehe feedback are appreciated, I'm just really a sucker for ABO seventeen and a Jihoon centric.


End file.
